Kitty Wish
by MSparrow29
Summary: COMPLETED! Tea gets a necklace and accidently wishes to witness Kaiba in a new light. Will his true nature be revealed, if so will Tea fall for him? But why is she a cat? SetoxTea Please R&R!
1. Ch 1: The Necklace

**Note: **Hello again, this is Shurosama your fanfiction writer. I'm back with another story, my second one, even though I'm not done with the first. It's being worked on, I've decided to make the chapters longer so I hope it's worth the wait. I've decided that I'll for sure have a new chapter up once a month. So that's 12 chapters in a year if my stories are even that long. Well I hope you enjoy this new one I'm writing. And I'd like to give a thanks to my friend who helped me with this idea!

Chapter 1: The Necklace

Tea Gardner had just woken up on the first day of summer break. Everything looked beautiful, the sun was shining into her room giving it that golden tint. She slowly rose out of bed a stretched.

"_Today is the day", _she thought, _"The day I decide if I want to go with my parents to America for a month."_

To be honest, Tea didn't really know if she wanted to go or not. Her parents were making such a big deal out of it. But they had every right, Tea's parents were work a holics, she never saw them and when she did it was for no more than 30 minutes. So their whole plan for this vacation was to spend it like a family. Of course Tea had gotten used to her parents not being around and now they were like complete strangers to her and she didn't really feel like spending a month with strangers.

She had told her parents she would think about it, the plane was leaving tonight and Tea had told them that if she wasn't there at the airport waiting for them she wouldn't be coming.

Tea took a quick shower and was fixing her hair in front of a mirror. Her chocolate brown hair had gotten longer and now was almost to her mid back. She decided to keep it down today and wear a nice summer dress. The dress was a soft yellow with orange flowers on it. She put on her yellow flip-flops, grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the Game Shop.

Tea spotted the shop and went inside to be greeted by Yugi (a short boy with spiky multicolored hair.)

"Hey there Tea" he greeted. He lead her to the back room were Yugi's Grandpa was. "Good day Tea" he smiled.

"Hello Mr. Moto!" Tea replied. She took her sandals off and walked over to the couch. Yugi took the seat next to her, "Listen Tea, the reason I wanted to see you today was to give you this," he held out a necklace in his hands. It looked like a black diamond on a silver chain.

"Oh, Yugi... it's beautiful," she hugged the short boy and then turned her back to him. "You have to put it on." She quickly removed her hair from her back leaving it bare. Yugi's face grew red, he has had a crush on Tea for quiet some time now, but there was something about her that said she only liked him as a friend. So as carefully as possible Yugi leaned toward her.

Yugi wrapped his arms around her neck to put the necklace on, his hand brushed her skin and he turned an even brighter red. Tea giggled, she knew Yugi liked her. She could just picture him trying to put the necklace on as carefully as possible and when he touched her she knew he was blushing.

Tea noticed that Yugi was much shyer around her now. She had liked him when she first met him but now she thought of him more along the lines as a really really good friend.

When Yugi was done Tea got off the couch and headed for the bathroom to take a look at the new necklace. "It's supposed to be a wish fulfilling necklace. If you make a wish at noon it will come true." Yugi stated this as if he rehearsed it.

Tea turned toward him after admiring her necklace for a couple of minutes. "Really? Any wish?"

Yugi nodded, "Any wish."

"But why would you give this to me now?" Tea took her seat next to Yugi once more and his face started to turn red.

"B...because, I think it would be a good idea if you went with your parents. And now you can wish for the vacation to be fun. Think of it as a going away present." Yugi gave Tea an encouraging smile.

She sighed, "You really think I should go?" Tea hadn't made up her mind yet.

He nodded, "They're your parents Tea. You really should go."

Tea looked Yugi straight into his big purple eyes, she mentally sighed,_ "He really has a way with manipulating people." _

"Alright, I'll call them when I get home. To let them know I'm coming."

Yugi smiled and nodded, "You're a good person Tea. You won't regret it."

"Yeah, yeah but I hope you know I'm not going to respond to any of your e-mails." She flashed a grin. As did Yugi.

"Whatever you say Tea, just have fun okay?"

Tea stepped out of the shop and onto the sidewalk, "I'll try!" She waved and started to walk away when Yugi's voice rang out, "Don't forget to make your wish!"

Tea turned and gave a thumbs up and waved for one last time before she walked out of sight.

Tea took the long way home, walking through the town and around buildings. Yugi's last words still fresh in her mind. _"A wish huh? What do I want to wish for?"_

Tea was lost in her thoughts as she crossed the street, she wasn't aware of her surroundings until a screech was heard and Tea jumped back and fell on her backside. She was staring at a black sports car that no doubt had to be expensive. She got up and dusted herself off, getting ready for her apology when the owner of the car stuck their head out the window.

"Watch it Gardner."

Tea froze at the voice, it was so cold so ruthless it had to belong to the one and only Seto Kaiba. The apology quickly vanished as anger took over Tea, "You watch it Kaiba! You nearly killed me!"

"To bad I missed, then I would have done everyone a favor!" He shot back.

Tea could feel her face burn up, "Your just lucky I didn't get hurt or I would sue you up the ass!" She yelled back.

Kaiba smirked, "Oh I'm so scared, now get out of my way Gardner I'm late." He pulled his head back into the car and as soon as Tea was out of the street he zoomed past.

Tea was sending his car a death glare for as long as she could see the black speck. _"Stupid Kaiba! Argh! I hate him!"_

(Meanwhile in the background some town clock strikes twelve.)

"_I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! I wish I could live to see the day that Seto Kaiba was nice. Argh!"_

Tea stomped off to her house when suddenly she felt the ground under her shake, "What the- Whoa!" She fell back on the sidewalk, she immediately tried to stand back up. But she noticed a black smoking coming from her necklace. "My Wish?!" She gasped.

(flashback)

_I wish I could live to see the day that Seto Kaiba was nice._

(end flashback)

"Oh no!" Before Tea could do anything else the black smoke engulfed her and she blacked out.

**Sorry this chapter was short, I had to make it a cliffie! Hope you enjoyed it so far, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Ch 2: I'm a Cat!

**Note: **Sorry for the late update, school has definitely been a little time consuming. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 2: I'm a Cat?!

Tea woke up to find herself lying in a park on the cold wet grass. She sat up and looked around. _Whoa! What just happened? Gasp! My Wish! _She looked around and noticed that everything was a lot larger than it should be. _Why is everything so much bigger than I am? _Tea stood up in an attempt to make everything go back to being smaller than she was. It wasn't normal to have a bush 10 times bigger than you were.

As Tea stood she noticed she didn't have good balance on her two legs and she fell over backwards. _Ouch! What gives? _She sat back down and looked at her hand, which by now she noticed wasn't a hand at all. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_ She fell back and passed out again.

Mokuba was walking through the park. He was bored as usual, Seto was at work and he had nothing to do at the Mansion. He decided to stop by his favorite tree which happened to be the only Cherry Blossom tree in the park. He found his way to it and sat down looking around his surroundings.

Little kids were playing with their parents they seemed to be playing tag. Mokuba smiled to himself. He missed his parents, he hadn't known his mother that well, she died soon after their father did, and he barely remembered his father but he remembered feelings more than anything. He always felt happy with his father. Mokuba continued looking around when he spotted something brown and furry under a nearby bush.

"What's that?" Mokuba slowly got up and walked toward the object, afraid it might be a dead body. (This kid seriously watches too much TV.)

He got closer and noticed that it was an animal. "I hope it's not dead." He continued to get closer until he stood over the little animal. It was a kitten, Mokuba squealed, "How cute!" He bent down and picked it up in his arms. He sat down with the animal and looked it over. "You don't look dead to me." He noticed the pretty brown color it was and how soft it was. He turned the kitten over on it's back. "Looks like you're a girl," he smiled. (Thank goodness Tea was asleep for that huh? ;) ) Mokuba held onto the kitten and started to walk home.

Tea woke up to find herself on something very soft and comfortable. _What happened? Where am I? _The she remember… _the Park?! _She sat up and noticed she was in a big room that looked like a child's room. There were electronic toys everywhere and duel monsters cards scattered around the floor. Along the wall was a closet with mirror doors. _Perfect!_ Thought Tea and she decided it was best to crawl to the mirror because last time she tried to stand it didn't turn out to good. She got up on all fours this time and started crawling slowly toward the mirror; she got to the edge of the bed she was on and looked down. _Whoa! That's a big drop… _she quickly scanned the room looking for any other way of getting down. None. _Great, just great._

She closed her eyes and jumped off the bed. Tea landed with a thud but she didn't injure herself which was every amazing since the drop had looked huge to her. _Alright _she thought, _it's time to get this over with, and see just what that necklace did to me._

Tea slowly approached the mirror with her head down, she wasn't ready to face herself, whatever herself might be. She continued walked until she slammed her head against it. _Ouch! _Tea started to rub her head when her eyes met with the animal in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide. _Holy Hell, what am I? _She leaned toward the mirror and placed a paw against it to make sure it wasn't fake. When her paw touched the cold glass she gasped. It was all real.

Suddenly the door burst open, Tea screamed but all she heard was a meow like cry. The person at the door must have been the one who found her, their back was toward Tea. They had black bushy hair and looked pretty small sized, if Tea was her actual size. She lowered herself toward the ground ready to jump as soon as they turned around; ready to pounce. The little boy turned around. Then, "There you are!"

_Mokuba?! _Tea stopped dead in her tracks. _Mokuba? Mokuba had found her and taken her home? _Mokuba quickly sat in front of Tea with a thud. He slowly put a plate in front of her that smelled delicious. "We didn't have any cat food so I thought a cheeseburger would be just fine," he smiled innocently. Tea smiled up at him but she realized that he wouldn't notice and just started to eat the yummy food in front of her. She had missed lunch apparently because on her way home she was turned into a cat! As she ate she thought to herself, _so I'm a cat. Great, how am I going to get out of this? The only link I have is Yugi and how am I supposed to talk to him as a cat? Not to mention I won't be able to get out of this huge house.. _Then it hit Tea, _I'm in the Kaiba Mansion. The house that Seto Kaiba lives in?_

She lost all appetite and leaned back away from the food. Mokuba looked at her, "not hungry?" he asked. Tea just remembered he was in the room with her. What was she going to do? Mokuba reached his hand out and patted Tea on the head. For some reason it felt rather soothing and she found herself enjoying getting petted.

Mokuba gave Tea a grand tour of the vast mansion, the house was huge. Tea had never seen anything like it. The ceiling was so high it looked like you needed a rocket to reach it. The rooms were fully decorated and super clean. The bathrooms were huge. There was a huge living room with a big screen TV that had what looked like every gaming system hooked up to it. There was a pool that was half inside and half outside. The kitchen was also huge along with the entry hall the dinning room and everywhere else. "Now I'll show you the outside," Mokuba said. He slowly picked Tea up; she noticed he was very careful so she guessed she could trust him. After all she didn't want to get killed by some dog if there were any around.

The area around the house if possible was even bigger than the house. It had the other half of the pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, a maze made out of bushes. There were fountains everywhere and the front of the house had a large driveway with another fountain in the middle. Tea noticed a car approaching, a very familiar car, the one that nearly ran her over this morning. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled. The little boy waved frantically at his brother. Tea on the other hand thought she was going to be sick.

The car pulled up the mansion and Seto got out. A man approached him, took his keys and drove the car toward the 5 car garage. Mokuba was still standing on the front porch waiting for him. Mokuba looked down at Tea, she returned his look. Then he hid her behind his back. _What's he doing?_ Thought Tea. She heard Seto's footsteps get closer.

"Hey there kiddo" she heard. That's not the Seto Kaiba she knew. Tea felt Mokuba walk into the mansion; he continued to hide Tea, though she didn't know why. "How was work big brother?" Mokuba asked. Mokuba sat down on the couch opposite Seto. Tea crawled off his hands and stuck her head out from around him to watch what the older Kaiba was doing. She'd never seen him at home with Mokuba.

"Frustrating." Seto leaned his head back against the couch. "What happened?" Tea could hear the concern in his voice, Tea just couldn't figure how these two were related. "Just business Mokuba, you don't need to be concerned with it." Tea looked up to see slight disappointment that flooded Mokuba's face for just a second.

"H…hey Seto?"

Seto lifted his head up to look at his brother. "What is it Mokuba?" Tea's eyes went wide, never had she heard Seto talk with such concern and sincerity in his voice before. She felt two hands touch her and realized Mokuba was going to choose now to present her to Seto. She walked into his hands and Mokuba got up from the couch and approached Seto. "Umm….I was wondering if I could have a pet?"

Tea could hear the uncertainty in his voice, "Mokuba…I don't think having a pet would be good right now."

"Oh please Seto! You're never around and I'm always so bored."

"What about your video games?" Seto responded.

"You can only play so many times alone. Please! Just look how cute she is." Mokuba took Tea out from behind him and showed her to Seto. He look utterly disgusted, Seto leaned in to look at Tea and she now took the opportunity to get back at him. She clawed at Seto's face causing him to lose his balance and fall off the couch. He looked shocked, Mokuba quickly brought Tea to his chest to shield Seto from her.

"Uh…I'm so sorry big brother, she's really nice honestly!" Tea laughed to herself. Seto looked so completely shocked and she could've sworn he actually looked scared.

"Please please please can I keep her Seto?" Mokuba put on his best sad face. Seto always seemed to fall for those. Seto looked at his younger brother, those stupid sad faces always got him. To think if word got out that the great Seto Kaiba let his brother boss him around with a cutesy face.

"Fine, just make sure that disgusting animal stays away from me." He got up and dusted himself off. Mokuba beamed at his older brother; he gently placed Tea back on the couch and hugged Seto.

Seto returned the hug and then released himself from Mokuba's death hug. "I'm going to head to my office." He patted Mokuba on the head and walked off toward his office. Mokuba just watched him walk away. _'Poor Kid,' _ thought Tea. She decided to take action. She hopped off the couch and walked after Seto. Mokuba saw the brown kitty walk after Seto. He picked her up and patted her head some more. "Want to watch me play some video games kitty?" Tea looked up into Mokuba's face to see such desperation. She rubbed her head against his hand in response. Mokuba grinned from ear to ear. He ran to the TV and started up the nearest game system that was a black box with a green X across it.

After watching Mokuba play some fighting game Tea decided it was best to leave now while he was distracted. She tip toed off toward Seto's office. She would make him play with Mokuba. He deserved a companion. She reached the office and swept in. She found Seto at the computer typing away. She approached as quietly as she could she decided to give her knew cat body a test and see how high up she could jump. She easily cleared the desk and made it on top without making a noise. She looked over to see Seto hadn't even noticed. She approached his continuous typing fingers.

Seto was typing away when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. And there it was, that disgusting cat. He just didn't understand why he let Mokuba keep it. It was probably dirty and is going to get in the way of everything. But for the sake of Mokuba he'd try to be friendly to it.

Seto stretched out his hand to pet the little cat when it suddenly clawed at him again. He quickly withdrew his hand. The cat then perched itself right next to his keyboard. 'Stupid cat' thought Seto. He decided to just get back to his work. He reached for his keyboard when suddenly the cat tried to claw him again, this time he got a little scratch on his hand. "Ow!" He protested in anger. That stupid cat how dare it cut him, he attempted to get to his keyboard once more but the cat again clawed at him, preventing him from getting any work done.

Tea laughed to herself as she watched Seto try to get to his keyboard for the third time. She swiped at his hand again, just barely missing him. He looked very angry; if this had been the real Tea and not some cat she would be dead about now. She wondered why he hadn't hit her yet, whatever the reason she didn't care this was getting fun. The clawing continued for about another minute until finally Seto gave up. "You stupid cat," he mumbled. He rested his head in his hands.

Tea smiled triumphantly to herself. She was looking at the defeated Seto Kaiba when she noticed the collar of his shirt was undone. She quietly got closer and noticed the smooth tan looking skin revealed. She quickly inhaled and looked away. _Wow_ she thought, _I wonder what he looks like with that shirt off…wait! What I'm I thinking? _Tea was glad that cat's couldn't blush cause she knew her face was burning.

Seto lifted his head up and looked at the cat once more. He wanted to try just one more time. Perhaps this time… he reached his hand out. _Scratch! _Nope. He held on to his hand and got up from his chair. That darned animal. He headed out to see what Mokuba was doing. He found the young one stuck to the TV playing a fighting game that looked somewhat interesting. He approached his younger brother.

"What are you playing Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked up from his game, "Oh hey Seto! I'm just playing Bloody Roar 3." (A/N: I like that game in real life.) Seto picked up the disk case and looked at it. The game looked very violent. "Lets see how good you are." Mokuba's eyes widened, "Really!? You want to play?"

Seto smiled at his brother, "Of course, I have to see if your better than me."

Mokuba grinned even wider, "Your going down Seto."

"Bring it on!" He replied coolly.

Meanwhile in Seto's office Tea sat there trying to get rid of her blush. _This is no time to be swooning over Seto Kaiba, even if he is gorgeous. Did I just say gorgeous? _She looked around thinking that someone had heard her, but no one would hear her for a while. She didn't have time to be thinking about Seto anyway, she had work to do. Like trying to find out how to contact Yugi. An idea hit Tea, _the computer!_ She had forgotten about that, she could still type right? She quickly set to work. She had to turn back before she wound up getting closer to that cold hearted man. But that isn't possible, is it?

**Yay another chapter done, sorry again for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it remember to review I love reading them!**


	3. Ch 3: Life in the Mansion

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys like the story.

Chapter 3: Life in the Mansion.

After getting beaten by Seto about 20 times Mokuba finally decided to call it quits. "Looks like you have a lot of work to do Mokuba." Seto teased.

"Yeah well we'll see Seto."

The two brothers started walking toward Seto's office, where Tea was currently working on an e-mail to Yugi. She just finished as the two brothers walked into the office, Tea quickly jumped from the desk to the chair were she curled herself up. Mokuba spotted her and quickly ran over, "Aw, look how cute she looks."

Seto looked on with distaste. "Why don't you take her out of my office and go play with her somewhere else. I have work to do now."

"Sure thing Seto." Mokuba picked her up and walked out of the office. Tea spent the rest of the day with Mokuba, he was telling her all about how Seto had played video games with him and how awesome it was. It brought Tea great joy to see that she had made Mokuba's day.

"He was so good, I thought I was the master at that game but when Seto used Xion he totally killed me." Tea didn't think it was possible to be happy when someone beat you so many times at a game. Or maybe it was just the way Joey acted.

"I still haven't thought of a name for you have I?" Mokuba asked after a short pause. Tea had a urge to shake her head but if a cat were to shake it's head no to a question that would be a little odd, so Tea resisted the urge. "Let's see… a name." Mokuba started to pace the room thinking of names. He started looking around his room looking for inspiration.

_Oh please don't let him pick a name that's after some slutty fighting character. Please!_

Tea sat there waiting for the worst name ever to be chosen for her. Mokuba walked over to her and picked her up, he looked at her for a long time before something clicked, "I know!" he exclaimed, _here it comes,_ thought Tea, "I'm going to call you Nakuru."

_What? Nakuru, that's actually a nice name. Wow, I didn't give you enough credit Mokuba I'm sorry._

"Nakuru, I like that name, it suits you just perfectly."

Dinner time rolled around and Nakuru was served some fish with tartar sauce on the side. It was very good.

"Mokuba, tell me again why you're feeding that cat human food?" Seto inquired.

"Simple Seto, she's special and deserves special treatment so if you don't like it then blahh," Mokuba stuck his tongue out causing Tea to laugh but she ended up choking on her fish.

Seto just rolled his eyes and continued eating. After dinner Mokuba started to play Bloody Roar 3 again. So Tea decided to go find out what the older one was up to. She found him once again in his office, typing away like a maniac. _This guy seriously has no life,_ thought Tea. She hopped onto his desk again and looked at the computer screen. It was covered with codes and graphs. In a little window was a note pad that Seto was typing in. _Time to have some fun. _Nakuru walked over to the keyboard and started hoping on it pushing all the buttons.

Seto watched with horror as that stupid cat started jumping all over his keyboard. "Get off you stupid animal!" he yelled. When Tea didn't stop Seto grabbed her. _Oh no! Let go! Let go! AHHHHHHHH! _Tea's scream came out like a loud meow. Seto didn't care, he was about to throw the cat halfway across the room, when he heard Mokuba's voice, "Seto leave Nakuru alone!"

Seto froze, "Nakuru?" he repeated in a whisper just loud enough for Tea to hear. Tea looked at him, _Yeah Nakuru get that through your thick head! _Tea noticed Seto's face soften, his mask of ice was completely gone. "Mother…" he whispered. Tea's eyes widened, _what did he say? _Seto just stared down at Tea. She saw into his eyes and for once they held emotion, his eyes were filled with sadness, instead of looking into the face of Seto Kaiba the biggest jerk on earth Tea was looking into the face of a sad little boy.

Tea knew that Seto didn't have a mom but she never really knew what had happened to her or their father, or even how old they were when they died. In fact Tea didn't know anything about the Kaiba's. She just sat there looking up at Seto trying to get him to continue with his thought.

After a short pause Seto gave a little chuckle, "Mokuba named you after our mother." Tea was trying to grasp the point to that sentence, but she needed more information. "Now that I look at you… you do kind of remind me of her. Soft blue eyes and brown hair, she was the most caring woman in the world." _So I look like their mom? I guess that's who Seto took after._

Seto placed Tea in his hand and started petting her with the other. Tea couldn't quiet understand it but when Seto pet her she felt calm and relaxed. He was very gentle with her too. Tea purred into his hand and closed her eyes.

Tea's eye twitched, she started to stir as the sound of typing keys woke her. _Who is making that annoying sound? _She forced her eyes closed and tried to fall asleep again, she was comfortable on whatever she was laying on. The sound of typing keys continued and Tea couldn't take it anymore, she opened her eyes and searched for the noise. She was curled up on Seto's lap and he was the one making all the noise.

She lifted her head up and squinted at the computer screen, at the bottom right hand side the clock read 2:14 a.m. She scanned the room and spotted Mokuba asleep on another chair with Seto's trench coat covering him. Tea looked up at Seto, he was wearing a plain white shirt that clung loosely to him. _No wonder all the girls at school swoon over him _she thought. Again the collar was undone but this time a little further down exposing more skin that looked so very soft and smooth. Damn how Tea wished she was back in her own body, she could wrap her arms around that neck of his and just pull him into a, _Whoa! What am I thinking? _But Tea couldn't stop thinking about it, the compassion that Seto had shown today was so very unlike him.

She remembered that look he gave her when he found out Mokuba named her Nakuru and how his mask had faded away. He had looked so helpless so normal that it seemed to spark something within her. Tea found herself staring at him, she quickly turned away embarrassed, as if he would notice, but he didn't and it made her sad to know that she was just an animal to him. Literally.

After another hour or so on the computer Seto decided it was time to call it quits. He himself was getting tired. He looked over at Mokuba who had fallen asleep long ago, a small smile came across his face as he looked at Mokuba curled up in the chair. He looked nothing of their mother but their father definitely ran in him. Seto missed them, he remembered when their father had died, Seto was only about 8 years old Mokuba was going on 3 years. The death of their father had really affected their mother, she was overcome with grief and as much as she tried to remain strong for her sons, she was taken soon after. Seto could only wish we could forget that night, Mokuba had been crying so much. Seto stopped, he couldn't think about this anymore.

He looked down at the cat in his lap, she looked tired but she wasn't asleep. It just looked like she was relaxing. He gently picked her up, she looked at him as he held her in his hands. Seto lightly pet her and placed her on the desk. He got up from his chair and walked over to Mokuba, he looked down at his brother, and very gently he picked him up and walked out of the office.

Tea sat there on the desk and watched as Seto picked up his brother and walked out of the room. She decided to follow them, Seto was at the stairs by the time she got out of the office. Tea continued to follow until she was in Mokuba's room. Seto gently placed Mokuba on his bed and removed the trench coat, Mokuba gave a slight shiver. Seto placed the sheets over his little brother and patted him on the head as he headed toward his own room.

Tea was torn, did she want to stay with Mokuba or go with Seto? The urge to go with Seto took over and she walked in the direction he went. She reached his room and found the door open slightly she slipped inside and saw Seto in loose Pajama pants and no shirt. _Oh my gosh! _Tea sat their frozen at the beautiful sight in front of her. _He's….perfect! _

Seto threw his clothes in the laundry basket and looked for his white tank top. He found it under his pillow and he slipped it on. He looked at his big king sized bed perfectly dressed just waiting for him. It had been a while since he had slept in it and now it looked very inviting, he pulled back the cover and climbed in. That's when he noticed the little brown animal at the door.

"What? You don't want to sleep with Mokuba?" asked Seto.

Tea sat there, she couldn't think of anything to say to that so she decided to just meow. Seto gave a low chuckle and got up from his bed; he picked up Tea and walked back to the bed where he placed her on the pillow next to his. _If word got out of me sleeping in the same bed as Seto Kaiba I think all the girls at school would kill me. _Tea smiled at the thought, she was in the same bed with the great and gorgeous Seto Kaiba.

* * *

At 5:30 a.m. Seto's alarm went off, Tea wanted to destroy the alarm as it continued to beep. Seto slowly rolled over and shut it off. He lay on his back trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Tea picked up her head, because she was curled on the pillow, and looked at the clock. _5:30! He just went to bed at 2, what the hell is wrong with him? _Seto slowly got up and headed for his bathroom, Tea decided to go back to bed the sound of running water lulling her to sleep.

Tea rolled over and fell off her pillow she fell onto the bed and it startled her awake. She quickly scanned the room, nothing was out of order, the clock now read 5:58. Tea rolled her eyes, still to early to wake up but her now startled body wasn't tired only her eyes seemed to be. She noticed the water wasn't running, the door was still shut to the bathroom, but just then it opened revealing a shirtless Seto Kaiba in nothing more than a towel. His hair was still wet and it dripped onto his nice tone chest.

_Wow!_ Tea's eyes were glued, sure she had seen Yugi, Joey and Tristan without their shirts on but they were nothing compared to this. _Yugi! My e-mail. _With all the distractions around Tea had totally forgotten about her e-mail to Yugi. She had to change back into a human, even if it would mean never seeing Seto shirtless again.

Seto walked over to his closet, he opened it and scanned for some clothe to wear. He decided to wear something casual, after all it was summer and even he himself got sick of wearing heavy trench coats. He found some nice dark blue slacks and a black shirt that was short sleeved.

Tea continued to sit there and figure a way to get to a computer. She looked up just as Seto dropped his towel. _Oh my Gosh! _Tea's eyes widened, _He **is **perfect. _Tea quickly turned her head and closed her eyes, _I shouldn't be watching, it's just wrong! _But Tea opened an eye and peered over at the CEO. This time he had pants on, he pulled his shirt over his head and used the towel to dry his hair. He walked into the bathroom disappearing for only a second, he walked out and over toward his bed where he put on his socks.

He noticed Nakuru, "Did I wake you too?"

Nakuru just stared at him, not being able to talk was really getting to her. Even though Seto didn't get a response he still talked, "Work can be murder."

_Poor guy,_ thought Tea. He had to work during summer, a new respect seemed to form within Tea as she understood how Seto could be so mean. _If I had to wake up at 5:30 during my summer I wouldn't feel like being very nice to anyone either._

Nakuru followed Seto out of his room and surprisingly into Mokuba's room. The young boy was still fast asleep, Seto walked over to his bed and sat beside him. He gently shook his brother awake, "Hm? What? Just give me five more minutessss…." Mokuba said sleepily. Seto smiled, "No Mokuba, I'm leaving to go to work now."

Mokuba's eyes opened, he seemed more awake, "Do you have to go to work today Seto?" It seemed like a routine line.

"Yes Mokuba, I have to finish adjusting the new duel disks and I have a lot of blue prints to look at if we want to start construction on Kaiba Land. That caught the little boys attention, "Kaiba Land? Are we going to start building those soon?"

Seto put up a hand to quiet his brother, "Yes, but first I have to calculate the costs and see how much land needs to be bought. There's a lot of work behind it Mokuba and if we want to build Kaiba Land I have to finished with the new Duel Disk first. Call me if you need anything okay?" With that Seto patted Mokuba on the head and left the room. Mokuba smiled and closed his eyes, "Kaiba Land…" he mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

After pouring himself a cup of black coffee Seto sat down to read the paper. Nakuru hopped up on the table next to him. Seto's plate contained eggs and bacon with 2 pancakes. _What I would give to be rich._

Seto sipped at his coffee but Nakuru noticed he didn't really touch his food. What was wrong with him? Finally noticing the animal watching him Seto picked up some bacon and held it out to her. Nakuru took the tasty morsel away from Seto and began to eat it. She watched as he continued to just read the paper, as if bored.

After feeding practically all his breakfast to Nakuru, Seto got up and put his dish in the sink. He walked back to the table patted Nakuru on the head, picked up his briefcase which was on the floor next to him and walked out the door.

Tea felt strange, she almost didn't want to see him go. _Argh, what am I thinking? Why should I care? I have to get to a computer. _She hopped off the table and walked to Seto's home office, the door was slightly ajar which was strange considering Seto liked to keep all his technology private. Nakuru slide into the room, she felt a chill run through her spine as if something wasn't right. _Maybe I'm getting spider senses except cat like, _she thought to herself. She hopped onto Seto's desk were his computer sat and found it looked messed with. It was moved but only slightly and it seemed to smell different. Nakuru lowered her head to the keyboard and sniffed it, and indeed it did smell different. It didn't smell good like the cologne that Seto wore it smelt musty and just plain gross in Tea's opinion.

_Has someone been in here? _Nakuru quickly looked around her; she felt her ears pick up as she listened for anything that might suggest another being is in the room. Something felt weird and Nakuru quickly hopped back off the desk and ran out of the room. She could wait a while before she would read Yugi's e-mail. She bound up the stairs and straight into Mokuba's room where she cuddled next to him.

Back in Seto's office a man with messy blonde hair slid out from behind the closet door. He could have sworn that cat had looked right at him. The man quickly walked to Seto's computer opened the disk drive and retrieved his disk. He then slipped out the room and out of the mansion.

* * *

So who was that guy? You'll just have to wait and find out. Hopefully you guys noticed I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I'm also starting to call Tea Nakuru because I think it gives something to the story. It's hard to explain, but I hope you'll understand I use Tea's name when referring to her human self now and I try to use Nakuru when she's a cat. If you're still confused I think it will be clear toward the end of the story, hopefully. I also made up the name to Seto's parents so I hope you guys like the name. Thanks and Please Read and Review!! 


	4. Ch 4: Trouble is in the Air

Chapter 4: Trouble is in the Air

Nakuru opened her eyes and turned to the clock next to Mokuba's bed. 11:22, _well at least Mokuba knows how to live out summer vacation. _It seemed as soon as Tea had the thought Mokuba started to wake up. She felt him move around in his bed and eventually open his eyes. He looked around his room and spotted the brown cat on his left hand side.

"Hello Nakuru," he greeted, "I didn't know you were sleeping with me, I hope I didn't crush you."

The raven haired boy pulled the covers off himself as he sat up. Getting off of his bed he examined his clothe. "I don't remember sleeping in this? Oh! I must've fallen asleep in Seto's office again."

Mokuba then began to undress. _Oh no way Tea! You are not watching Mokuba undress, that is just wrong on so many levels. _Nakuru closed her eyes and waited to hear the sound of pants getting put on._ You accidentally saw Kaiba naked but he's the same age, or older so it's not wrong. Wait what am I thinking of course it's wrong, how could it not be wrong? _Tea couldn't help but notice her body temperature go up as she thought of what happened a few hours ago.

When she heard the sound of a zipper she opened her eyes half way and saw a fully dressed Mokuba trying to tame his hair in the mirror.

"You think I should get my hair cut Nakuru," Mokuba asked as he used his right hand to try and flatten his hair. "Seto always said I should get it cut."

Not being able to respond Tea tried to picture what Mokuba would look like with short hair. First she just pictured Mokuba's hair color on Seto, but it didn't turn out too good. After a few more pictures came into mind, Tea thought it best that long hair suited the younger Kaiba.

* * *

After hanging out with Mokuba for a couple of hours Tea was starting to get bored. She tried many times before to get to Seto's office but Mokuba always noticed when she tried to leave. Currently Mokuba was doing what looked like a word puzzle, Tea chose now to leave. She quietly crept out of the room and raced down the stairs to Seto's office. She approached his desk that still felt eerie, she got to the tower and was about to turn the power on when,

"Nakuru… what are you doing in here?" Mokuba stood at the door and quickly ran in before the cat did any damage to Seto's things. He picked her up and looked over the desk, "Did you touch anything Nakuru?" Again he studied the desk, "Something doesn't feel right…" Mokuba trailed off.

Tea felt him shake just slightly and then he left the office. Well at least she wasn't the only one that thought something was wrong with the room.

Mokuba left the room and headed out the front door where a limo was waiting. Standing next to the open door was a butler, "Good day Master Kaiba."

"See ya later." Mokuba responded brightly.

_Where are we going?_ Nakuru looked around the large limo, it had everything you could ever want. It had a mini fridge, a cupboard filled with food and a TV that had a built in radio. _Wow, I wish I was rich. Why didn't I wish to be rich instead of wishing for **this.** _She looked herself over, _I'm such an idiot sometimes._

The limo ride was a pleasant one, the ride was smooth and there was a comfortable silence. It was weird how only after a day or so Tea felt almost at home. She kind of felt she was apart of the Kaiba family in some small way, probably because of how nice Mokuba was treating her and surprisingly how nice Seto was. The buildings outside the windows seemed to get larger as the limo came to a halt in front of a huge business building.

Mokuba exited the limo with Nakuru in hand and Tea quickly recognized the building as the Kaiba Corp. building. Mokuba strode through the front doors and walked past the main desk where a woman greeted him warmly, "Good day Mokuba."

Mokuba stopped and walked back to the desk, "Hello Elizabeth! Is Seto in a meeting right now?"

The woman searched through some paper work on her desk and after a moment responded to Mokuba, "Mister Kaiba already had his morning meeting."

"Thanks" Mokuba waved goodbye and left for the elevator. Nakuru watched as the elevator went all the way to the top floor. The doors opened and Mokuba got off and headed down the hallway until they reached another desk where no one sat. Mokuba looked down at Nakuru, "Seto's secretary… she was fired just last week." Right across from the desk were two large wooden doors one had a gold plate on it that read: _Seto Kaiba. _

Mokuba knocked. "Enter" was the only response. Mokuba opened the door and peeked inside. Nakuru couldn't see anything because her view was blocked by the large wooden door. But she could still hear, "Mokuba?"

"Hey Seto," Mokuba then entered the room fully giving Nakuru view to the whole office, which was also huge. Just like everything else Seto Kaiba owned. "How has everything been going big bro?"

Seto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples, "Fine. Just been working on some modifications for the new duel disk."

Mokuba noticed the stress his brother was under he also noticed him rub his temples an action he only did when something wasn't going right. "Is everything okay big bro?"

Seto looked at his younger sibling, the look on Mokuba's face seemed to calm him some. Mokuba was so innocent, he didn't yet understand the complications of running a business. When Mokuba asked him again if everything was okay, he finally decided to answer.

"Not really Mokuba, apparently some information about the duel disks are missing. I must have left them at home, but I should've had a copy here."

Mokuba set Nakuru on the desk before he approached his brother, "Why didn't you call? I could've brought it over. You know I always come here around now."

Seto looked at his brother, "And I also happen to know that you like to sleep in till noon or so." A small smirk came to his lips.

Mokuba gave a sheepish grin. "Well it is summer after all…"

Nakuru walked over to Seto and hopped onto his lap. He gave a little 'omf' not expecting the cat to jump on him and absentmindedly started to stroke her, Nakuru gave out a small purr.

Mokuba smiled at how his brother got so close to an animal in such a short amount of time. He often wondered if that cat was an angel, come down from heaven to help him and Seto out. His mother was dead after all, maybe this cat was her in an animal form. Mokuba shook the thoughts from his head, "Hey Seto is it okay if I go play in the dueling tech room?"

Seto looked up from Nakuru, he had been staring at her while he was petting her, "…sure."

Mokuba started toward the door but hesitated, "Hey Seto?" He turned to face his older brother who now had a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Mokuba?"

Nakuru noticed the warmth in his voice.

"Do you want to go to the park?" He started fiddling with his hands as he waited for Seto to reject the offer.

Seto watched his brother from across the room, he smiled as he watched Mokuba fiddle with his hands. "Sure Kiddo the park sounds nice."

Mokuba's head shot up, "Really? You mean it?" Mokuba's face was now radiating with glee.

Seto chuckled, "Yeah but I'll need to bring my laptop to finish up some things. That okay with you?"

"Of course," Mokuba ran over to Seto and grabbed him by the arm, "this is going to be so much fun! Can we walk there too?"

Seto who was wrenched out of his comfortable chair stood causing Nakuru to almost fall to the floor if it weren't for his fast reflexes, "Hang on Mokuba not so fast."

But Mokuba wasn't listening he was to busy tugging Seto out of his office.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the park. The sun was shining the birds were singing and Mokuba was running around being the child he was. Seto on the other hand had parked himself at a bench under a tree where he could keep an eye on Mokuba and work at the same time.

Seto sat there working away, he just couldn't figure out why a piece of information on the duel disk was missing. He remembered uploading the software in his very own office. His office! That was it, how could he have been so stupid? He must have left the disk in the computer and didn't transfer it over to his computer at Kaiba Corp. He gave a sigh of relief, if someone would have gotten a hold of that information something bad could have happened.

Now that Seto's nerves were slightly calmed he could work on the design of the duel disk, his last one (the one from Battle City) was good and everything but it was a little too big in Seto's opinion. The duel disk he designed to play Pegasus with was much more compact.

Nakuru watched as Seto worked away on his laptop currently looking at designs for his new duel disk. She really didn't know how much effort making one of those things was. _Next time I use one to duel Yugi I'll definitely appreciate it more. _She also noticed how many girls would walk by Seto and stare at him with hopeful eyes. Every once in a while Seto would look up to find Mokuba and he'd make eye contact with a girl, she would wink or wave and Tea even saw one girl blow Seto a kiss. Of course he would roll his eyes at every attempt the girls made. Tea couldn't be more happy at the reaction Seto gave every girl.

Seto finally decided on a design when Mokuba came running up to him, "Hey Seto?" he asked out of breath.

"What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba placed his hand on his knees and leaned over to breathe better, "Can I get some Ice Cream, there's one of those little trolleys right over there." He pointed with his finger toward the other side of the park.

Seto sighed, "Can you wait till I finish?" He started to work again, his question being more a statement than a question.

"I can go by myself bro. It's not like it's night time or anything, plus it's right across the park nothing will happen to me I promise."

Seto looked up from his laptop into Mokuba's pleading eyes, those stupid eyes they always rendered the older Kaiba helpless. Not wanting to get sucked in Seto quickly avoided his eyes back to his work, "fine" he mumbled.

"Yay!" Mokuba started to run off when Seto's voice stopped him, "You better come back quickly, I'll give you five minutes."

Mokuba smiled at his brother, "That's all I'll need." He waved and was off to get himself the biggest chocolate ice cream he could find.

Seto shook his head as he watch Mokuba run off, "That ice cream is going to have him wired for the rest of the day" he said to Nakuru.

Oh how Tea wished she was her normal size she would have given Seto the biggest hug she could muster. He was cute when he was around his brother, why didn't she see it before? All those times he risked his own life to save Mokuba and not once did she notice. It made Tea a little envious that Mokuba had Seto to care for him so much. Her parents were like total strangers, she wanted Seto to care for her like he cared for Mokuba.

Nakuru blinked, had she just thought that? Did she really want Seto to care for her like that? No it couldn't be, she was not starting to feel **something** for that creep, that gorgeous, nice, wealthy creep. There was no way. Nakuru turned to go after Mokuba when she saw a woman approach Seto's bench.

When the woman got fairly close Seto peeked out of the corner of his eye and sighed, did they really have to disturb him? Couldn't they just walk by and stare like they usually do? The woman sat down next to Seto, nope looks like they have to make everything difficult.

Nakuru noticed the bleach blonde hair on the woman and the fact that she was wearing cheap red lipstick that looked like it was bought at the 99 cent store. This girl was most definitely not someone Kaiba needed to waste his time on.

Seto noticed that the woman was starting to move closer to him. He mentally groaned at the thought of actually having to talk to her. All these girls ever wanted was either money or to hook up with him to have a good time and then get money. He was about to turn to the woman when Nakuru clawed at the woman next to him. She jumped and screamed. Seto sat there shocked, he looked at Nakuru who met his gaze and just gave an innocent meow. He smirked, having a cat wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Nakuru saw the approving look Kaiba gave her, she continued to hiss and claw at any woman that dared come near him. Triumph ran through Nakuru as no more woman bothered Seto, he was able to finish his work and spend some time with Mokuba. From where she was on the bench the two brothers looked so cute together.

A strange feeling came over Nakuru as she noticed a man behind a tree watching the two brothers. If she didn't know better she could have sworn that she smelled him. A bigger sniff confirmed her assumption as she recognized the smell. It was the same smell in Seto's own office. Was Kaiba being stalked?

* * *

The car ride home was nice and peaceful. But Nakuru couldn't shake the funny feeling she got when she thought about the man at the park. If he was in the mansion did he take Seto's disk? Was that why he was in his office? Nakuru couldn't put her finger on it, or her paw really. All she knew was that she needed to get to a computer and fast. If Yugi could reverse this wish she might be able to tell Kaiba and he can do something.

The next few days were spent at the mansion. It had been almost a week since Nakuru had come and she was starting to feel more at home here than at her own home. Mokuba was so nice to her and the way Seto acted made him seem more human than she ever thought possible.

"Mokuba, have you been in my office lately?" Seto called from his office.

Mokuba was playing his Bloody Roar 3 when Seto's call interrupted his winning streak. Nakuru laughed to herself as she watched Mokuba get a K.O. He sighed in defeat and then headed toward the office.

When he entered the room it was a complete mess. Everything was thrown around and in the middle of the mess stood Seto. He looked very frustrated and on the verge of exploding.

"What's up Seto? Can't find something?" Mokuba held Nakuru in his arms as he walked around the office admiring his brother's handiwork.

"A disk Mokuba, I can't find the disk with the information on the new duel disk. I was sure it was in here. I forgot about it until today but it's not here. I haven't been in my office for almost a week and now it's not here. Were you in here before?" Seto looked about ready to pull out his hair, his hands were continuously running through it as if that would solve his problem.

Nakuru had never seen him like this before. She was able to get to Kaiba's computer earlier that week and checked her e-mail. Yugi had responded but it was nothing that could have helped her. She couldn't tell him that she was turned into a cat and now lived with the Kaiba's. Besides even if Yugi did believe her she had to stay here and figure out what was going on with that strange man.

* * *

In an abandoned factory near the harbor of Domino the blonde man sat in front of a computer. He sat back in his chair and opened the disk drive were he carefully placed a blue disk with the Kaiba Corp. logo on it. The new duel disk layout and programming filled his screen as the man quickly starting typing. The phone rang and he carefully picked it up.

"Yes."

"Luke? Is everything ready for the virus upload?" Answered a male voice on the other line.

"Everything is in place, the virus will be uploaded to the disc and then I'll make sure to place it back at the Kaiba Mansion tomorrow night when I do my shift."

"Excellent, you'll be properly thanked for your work. I'll contact you tomorrow."

The dial tone told Luke that the call was ended yet he still held the phone to his ear. After a minute he slowly lowered it and turned it off. He then went back to his computer.

* * *

Finally I finished another chapter, this one reveals a little bit of my plan for what's going to happen. Stay tuned. 


	5. Ch 5: Sibling Pain

Chapter 5: Sibling Pain

Back at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto was still rummaging around the room. Mokuba had slipped out earlier with Nakuru in hand wanting to avoid at any cost an angry Seto. Seto on the other hand stopped looking around from the middle of the room and starting inspecting everything more closely, if you didn't know any better some people would have thought him to be insane, but Seto didn't care how he looking the only thing concerning him was his multi-billion dollar duel disk information. He had everything on that disk including the duel monster holographic system. It was his newest invention, to make the monsters actually real. Seto was stressing because if he didn't get a hold of that disk he wouldn't make the dead line and he wouldn't be able to work out all the bugs.

While inspecting his computer very closely Seto noticed a long black hair on his keyboard. He gently picked it up, "Mokuba" he breathed. He then stormed out of the room angry that his brother was messing with his things. If Seto had paid more attention he would have noticed the blonde hair that remained next to the computer tower.

Mokuba sat in the kitchen feeding Nakuru some cheese, he hoped his brother was going to be alright, he knew how much that duel disk information was worth. "MOKUBA!" The younger Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by his older brother's shout. He looked over his shoulder to see Seto coming toward him holding something in between his fingers.

Seto saw Mokuba sitting at the table with Nakuru, he went over and stood in front of him. "What's up big brother?" He asked. Seto sighed, "Mokuba, I know you don't like me working so much but taking my disk is not going to help the situation."

Mokuba sat there dumbfounded, Seto thought he took his disk? That was absurd! The younger Kaiba felt hurt that Seto would jump to such a conclusion. What proof did he have. "Why do you think it was me? I didn't do it!"

"Mokuba, I found your hair on my keyboard…" Seto started.

"Oh you found my hair and now I'm a criminal? Seto, I'm in your office all the time!" Mokuba interrupted.

"Mokuba, don't you think I know that? But I haven't been in there in a while and when I was last in there the disk wasn't missing so that leaves you. Now please just give it back I really need to get this project finished."

Mokuba was starting to get mad, "I don't have your STUPID disk okay?"

Now it was Seto's turn to get angry, he didn't like arguing with his brother but he really needed the disk and this was no time for wasting time. "Mokuba this is very important now give me the disk!" Seto's voice was starting to get more commanding and cold.

"Well I don't have it, and besides who cares? You can just design another, I mean it's not like if you finished you'd spend time with me anyways!" Mokuba was starting to yell now. Nakuru had been watching from the table started to feel pity for the Younger Kaiba.

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Mokuba…"

"NO YOU LISTEN SETO! I'VE TRIED TO JUST LET IT GO, CONVINCE MYSELF THAT IF YOU EVER FINISHED THEN YOU WOULD SPEND TIME WITH ME BUT IT'S ALL BEEN FAKE! GOZABURO BURNED IT INTO YOUR MIND THAT WORK IS ALL THERE IS TO LIFE! But it's not… you still have me." By then Mokuba was in tears and he ran from the room leaving a very shocked Seto standing in the kitchen.

Nakuru sat there, she was in complete shock although she had to admit she wasn't in as much shock as Seto looked. After a moment Seto's face changed to something Nakuru never thought she would see, complete sadness. Her heart broke as she heard Seto's mumbled words, "You're the only thing I have Mokuba."

Nightfall came and neither of the two brothers spoke to one another. Nakuru felt caught in the middle, both needed comforting but she didn't know what to do. Her heart was torn, Mokuba had been in his room since the fight and Seto was in his office.

Just then Seto came into the kitchen where Nakuru had been wandering around. He whipped out his cell phone, "Bring the limo up front."

Nakuru stood on the table, he was going to Kaiba Corp? After the fight he just had with his brother he's going to leave him? Nakuru couldn't believe it. He should at least apologize, but then in all the years she new Kaiba she never once heard him apologize. The urge to go with Kaiba was overwhelming but something told Nakuru if she stayed with Mokuba she might learn something more to the mystery that is Seto Kaiba. So she just sat there painfully and watched him leave.

As Seto opened the door he came face to face with a tall blonde man in a black guard suit. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, Luke reporting in for my shift."

Seto only eyed him for a second too distracted from the fight with his brother to realized that the guards never really came through the front. "Whatever" was his reply as he left Luke in the hallway with Nakuru.

Nakuru studied the man in the hallway, he too was looking around when they locked eyes. "Hello there little kitty." The man said, he gave a mock bow and then headed out into the mansion. Nakuru just sat there until the man passed, she sniffed the air and realized there was something familiar about that scent, it smelled like something but she hadn't smelt it in over a week so she couldn't place that it was the same smell that was in Seto's office over a week ago. So not giving the guard a second thought Nakuru proceeded up the stairs to seek out the younger Kaiba.

Nakuru found Mokuba surprisingly in Seto's room throwing what looked like duel monster cards all over the place. "He leaves me to go to stupid Kaiba Corp!" Tears still stained his face as he continued to throw the cards all over the room determined to make the biggest mess. As he was twirling around he noticed Nakuru. He gave here a weak smile and Nakuru's heart broke. Poor kid she thought, she walked over to him and rubbed her head against his leg. Mokuba plopped down next to her on the floor and pulled her into a hug.

Nakuru felt the tears in her fur, it made her feel like crying, poor kid. She let out a soft meow trying to show Mokuba that there was someone there for him. Mokuba pulled back from the cat, and gave a small sniff, "you know he wasn't always like this…" That one statement got Nakuru's attention. Mokuba gave another sniff, "it's all Gozaburo's fault. I remember when we were adopted by him." There was another sniff, "he always pushed Seto to his limits making him study till he was exhausted. It wasn't fair Nakuru… it just wasn't fair. And if I tried to help Seto out he would get punished, beat, for what I did. Seto never wanted me to get hurt, he always protected me." New tears were running down his face by now and Nakuru's chest felt so tight, she felt like she couldn't breath. "It's all my fault, maybe if I would've just let Seto get adopted without me he would have been happy. But he always stayed behind… because he didn't want to leave me. Oh Nakuru, I miss you so much. I'm so sorry." By now Tea realized that Mokuba was talking to his mother. He pulled her into another hug and cried for what seemed like ever until he climbed into Seto's bed and fell asleep, clutching Nakuru close.

Tea sat there, stuck in a cat's skin, but she didn't care. Her mind was wheeling, Kaiba had been beat in his childhood. He was forced to be cold and ruthless. Everything made sense now, why Kaiba acted the way he did and why Mokuba was the only one he cared for. A new feeling formed in Tea's heart but she couldn't place exactly what it was. She carefully wiggled out of Mokuba's grasp and headed down to the kitchen. The microwave clock told her it was 1 a.m. Kaiba probably won't be home till tomorrow, she thought. It wasn't the first time he'd stayed all night at Kaiba Corp. Living in the mansion for a little over a week told her that.

After walking around the Kaiba mansion for what felt like hours Nakuru started to head up the stairs when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Carefully she walked in there to find that Luke guy on his cell phone.

"Yeah, he left for Kaiba Corp when I arrived. No, the younger one is still here but he's in bed right now…. Yes everything is in order." There was a long pause and then an evil grin spread across the mans face. "Yes, on the 21st is when Kaiba tests out the new duel disk, I've made sure that he'll find it and when he tests it…well…let's just say there won't be a president of Kaiba Corp anymore."

Nakuru gasped! What! This man planned on killing Kaiba? So it was the man that she smelled from Kaiba's office over a week ago and it was probably the same guy she saw at the park. He was planning on killing Kaiba. On the 21st, quickly Nakuru ran to Seto's office and jumped on his desk in search for a calendar. She spotted one on the wall, it was the 16th. Tea had 5 days to figure out a way to save the cold hearted jerk that now held a part of Tea's heart that she wasn't even aware of yet. By the time she returned to the kitchen Luke had gone. Nakuru ran up to Mokuba's room, relieved to see he was unharmed. She then crawled into bed with him and hoped desperately that she would figure out some way to end this wish. Finally she drifted off to a restless sleep.

Well there you guys go, another chapter up. I'll hopefully be updating a lot fast now cause, Schools Out For Summer! Please leave lots of reviews they help me update faster too!


	6. Ch 6: A Plan to Save Kaiba

Chapter 6: A Plan to Save Kaiba

-5 Days till the 21st-

A limo pulled up the drive way to the Kaiba Mansion. The driver got out and opened the door for a very tired and exhausted looking Seto Kaiba. It was 4 p.m. and Seto had been working all day, Mokuba hadn't come by which meant that the he was still mad at his older brother. Seto unlocked the front door and dropped his briefcase. Looking around the mansion Seto noticed his brother hasn't been around. Everything was as it was yesterday, including the kitchen which showed the younger Kaiba hadn't even eaten yet.

Seto trudged up to his room and opened the door to find a still sleeping Mokuba with Nakuru watching over him. The cat noticed his presence and looked over at him. Seto gazed back into the cat's beautiful blue eyes, cerulean if Seto wasn't mistaken. He glanced back at his brother and noticed the dry tears covering his face. Guilt pulled at Seto's heart, he had exploded on the one person he had promised never to hurt. Now he had hurt him more than anyone.

Walking over to the bed Seto carefully sat down next to his brother. He stroked some bangs out of Mokuba's eyes. Then he picked Nakuru up and started petting her. Seto noticed how very comfortable he felt around this cat, if he didn't know any better he would say that he actually loved it. Seto smiled at the thought, if Mokuba ever found out that he loved an animal… well Seto knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Nakuru relaxed into Seto's embrace, she was beginning to love the feel of herself in his arms and the feel of his hands. She had been awake most of the day watching Mokuba, Nakuru didn't want that Luke guy to get his hands on him. She was surprised to see that Mokuba could sleep so long, he must have been exhausted from the fight yesterday and the crying. Yesterday! Nakuru's eyes flew open as she remembered the conversation that happened in the kitchen. She had five days to save Kaiba.

Seto noticed how tense the cat felt in his hands, he picked her up under her arms and held her face close to his. "What's wrong Nakuru?" he asked.

Nakuru felt so frustrated, _what was wrong? You're going to die in five days! _She wanted to yell.

Seto set her down and then patted Mokuba on the head before heading out to his office. Nakuru was quick to follow, she didn't trust Seto by himself in this house especially his office. She decided it was safe to leave Mokuba alone because according to Luke they were only after Kaiba.

Seto stepped into his office and sat down in front of his computer, he turned it on and logged on. He started searching his computers hard drive to check for the disk information. Nakuru hopped onto his lap but he really didn't noticed. As Seto continued looking through his computer he noticed that there was a disk in his CD Drive (D:).

"What is this?" He asked himself. He pressed eject, and out came a very familiar disk. "My duel disk information!"

Nakuru's mouth dropped. _OH NO! _

Seto took the disk in his hands and looked it over. Mokuba must have returned it, he thought.

"Seto?"

Seto raised his head to the familiar voice and smiled, "Hey there Mokuba."

"Your back from work finally," he hesitantly came over to his brother, "I'm really sorry about yesterday…."

Seto held up a hand to stop him, "It's alright, I over reached. Do you forgive me?"

Mokuba grinned, "Of course" he jumped into Seto's lap almost crushing Nakuru if it wasn't for her cat reflexes.

Nakuru sat on the desk watching the two brothers hug, she couldn't have been happier that they had made up. Now she didn't have to worry about them separately and she could concentrate more on how to stop what was about to happen in five days. And how to get out of this cat situation. Nakuru tried remembering Yugi's e-mail, there was nothing helpful about how to reverse the wish, just the usual 'everything will go back to normal after the wish is fulfilled.' Whatever that meant.

Then it clicked, _An e-mail!_ She could write an e-mail to Kaiba, pretending to be Luke… it would be perfect she could reveal what they had planned for him.

Mokuba had started leaving the room, promising to give Seto more time in his office if he promised just to do his work at home. Of course Seto agreed, he didn't want to upset his brother more than he had the other day. After Mokuba left Seto turned back to his computer set on finishing the final touches for the duel disk. Seto reached to put he disk back into the drive.

Nakuru was sitting on the desk trying to figure out a way to stop Kaiba and allowing herself time to get to a computer. Kaiba was about to put the disk back in when inspiration struck. As fast as lightning Nakuru grabbed the disk from Kaiba and ran out the office door. Thank goodness Mokuba hadn't closed it.

"Nakuru! Get back here with that disk!" Seto yelled after the cat. He jumped from his chair and raced after her. Seto followed her into the living room to find Mokuba sitting there, "Mokuba, help me catch Nakuru, she has the duel disk information CD."

Mokuba realizing the seriousness of the situation jumped from the couch and starting chasing after the brown animal. "Nakuru come here girl, give that disk back to big brother."

If Nakuru wasn't running for her life from Kaiba she would have thought the scene to be comical. Here she was a cat running from the Kaiba brothers with something of great value, and to top it off they are calling to her as if she was a dog.

She raced up the stairs and down the hallway frantically looking for an open door. Noticing that none were open she quickly charged past the two Kaibas who had to stop and turn around to continue chasing her. She bound down the stairs taking at least three at a time. She reached the bottom and noticed the open window just before the kitchen, sprinting toward it she jumped as hard as her cat legs would let her and raced into the vast side yard. She noticed it was part of the bush maze. _Perfect, they will never find me in here._

Seto stood frozen in front of the window Nakuru had just jumped out of. That cat had gotten away with his disk. Furious, Seto stomped up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He needed a nap.

Mokuba watched as his older brother left to his room. Mokuba felt a little bad that his brother had finally gotten his disk back only to have it taken again by their cat. So to help his brother he left the house in search of Nakuru.

Nakuru ran left then right then left again, continuing to lose herself in the maze. As far as she was concerned if she didn't even know where she was, how would anyone else? All she has to do now is find her way back to the mansion tonight and access a computer.

* * *

Wow, two updates in one month! Hope you guys are as happy about it as I am. This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to split this chapter into two so look for chapter 7 to be updated hopefully soon too. Don't forget to leave a Review, they help motivate! 


	7. Ch 7: Sabotage

Chapter 7: Sabotage

-4 Days till the 21st-

The early morning sun peaked over the bushes of the outside maze. Huddled into a little ball Nakuru slept after wandering around for most of the night looking for the mansion. The early morning rays showered the animal in yellows and golds, she slept peacefully as a shadowed figure walked toward her. As the man dressed in a guards uniform walked up to the animal, Nakuru gave a small twitch moving her paw to reveal part of the disk she was laying on. The man gazed down at the cat and smiled. He gently kneeled down and started to pick the cat up.

Nakuru felt herself get picked up, she was so exhausted from the day before. She had to force her eyes open. They were fogged over because she was so sleepy, and now she couldn't rub them. After waiting for the fog to clear from her eyes she gazed up into the face of Luke. He smiled down at the cat, his face painted in the golden rays from the sun. Nakuru felt like she couldn't move.

Luke held her in his left hand, when he picked her up high enough he grabbed the disk with his remaining hand holding it up to show Nakuru. "Everyone has been looking for this you know?" He questioned the cat. "It would be a shame if Mr. Kaiba didn't get a chance to debug it." Luke gave a slight chuckle and then headed through the maze. Obviously he knew his way out because they were in front of the mansion within minutes. Each step Luke took Nakuru felt weaker and weaker.

She was a cat, what could she do? She was also too tired from running around yesterday to try and pry out of Lukes iron grip. He was going to give the disk back to Kaiba, then Kaiba would test out his product and he would die. Nakuru wanted to cry, she wanted to get out of this body so she could do something, but the longer she stayed this way the more she was convinced she was never going to change back.

Luke reached the door and rang the doorbell. Nakuru could hear the sound echo throughout the mansion from the outside of the door. Surprisingly Mokuba came to the door, he looked as tired as Nakuru felt, she guessed he was looking for her all night. When his eyes fell on her she knew she was right. "Nakuru, I have been looking all night for you!" He exclaimed as he swept her from Luke's grasp.

"I found her in the maze, master Kaiba. She was also found with this." Luke held up the disk for Mokuba and then handed it to him.

Mokuba shifted Nakuru into his left arm and took the disk from Luke with his other, "Thanks, my brother will be very grateful."

"I'm sure he will." Luke replied. He then bowed to Mokuba and left.

Mokuba closed the door after Luke and then smiled down at Nakuru, "Good thing we got this back huh? Or you would have been in trouble." He ran to Seto's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Seto, look what one of the guards found." Mokuba said as he skipped to his brothers side and presented him with the disk.

Seto looked up from his computer and stared at the disk. A relief filled smile on his face as he gently took the disk from Mokuba, eyeing Nakuru as he did so. He didn't want that cat to get its paws on his disk again. "Thanks Mokuba."

As Kaiba took the disk from his brother Nakuru just wanted to die right there on the spot. She didn't do anything but delay Kaiba from killing himself by one day, if she even delayed him at all. Things just weren't going right for her.

"Hey Seto?"

Seto directed his attention to his brother. "What is it Mokuba?"

"Now that you got the disk for good, do you want to sort of… I don't know… celebrate? We could go swimming or something."

Seto smirked, his brother did have a point. They got the disk, he would have 4 days till the test trial, he could spend some time with his brother. "Sure Mokuba, swimming sounds good." With that said Seto placed the disk into his computer and then got up from his chair.

Mokuba was so excited that he jumped for joy, quickly placing Nakuru down on the desk and then grabbing Seto's hand only to drag him off to the pool.

Nakuru could have laughed at the irony of it all. Here she was on the point of having a break down because nothing was going her way and now she was all alone in Kaiba's office with computer access right at her paws. She wanted to jump for joy just like Mokuba had a few moments ago. But she contained herself, she had to get that e-mail to Kaiba right away. As quick as she could Nakuru set herself down in front of the keyboard and started typing up the e-mail to Kaiba. About 45 minutes later, (it does take longer to type with paws), she had it all typed out and ready to send. The e-mail read:

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_I hope you realize that the disk we took from you this past week has a little surprise on it. I know how much you like surprises, and this one will be something to DIE for. The 21st will definitely be a day to remember, it will be the day of your downfall as President of Kaiba Corp._

_Your Guard,_

_Luke_

Nakuru read over the e-mail, it wasn't long or original but it was informative. She had to make it believable, she couldn't have just written him something that said "You're going to die on the 21st because there's something on that disk you just found!" And putting the name of who was actually behind it would raise some suspicion she was sure. After all Kaiba wasn't stupid, Nakuru was sure he would get the "to DIE for" hint.

After feeling satisfied with the letter Nakuru sent it and headed on her way out to the pool area. The two Kaiba brothers were throwing a ball back and forth in the pool and trying to splash one another in the process, or at least Mokuba was. Nakuru sat herself at the edge of the pool glancing around the backyard when she heard Mokuba, "Oh sorry Seto I think I hit that too high." Nakuru turned back to the two at the perfect moment to watch Seto jump out of the water to hit the ball. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she glanced at his perfect chest that was now glittered with water. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she felt like she couldn't breath as her eyes stayed glued onto the now delicious looking CEO.

Nakuru felt a sudden emotion fill her chest but she quickly pushed it away. There was no way she could feel anything for the older Kaiba, she wouldn't admit that she was slowly falling in love with him. So as she denied the feelings she felt for him she just watched as the two continued to play until night fall.

A cold breeze played its way across the backyard. Night was falling and the two brothers were getting tired. Seto decided it was time to go inside, he wrapped himself and Mokuba in towels and they both headed inside with Nakuru following them. The mansion was pitch black inside and Seto had to search for a light switch. He flicked on the lights in the living room and closed the door to the backyard as Mokuba bounced to a couch. On the couch Mokuba curled into a ball and rested his head on one of the arms on the end of the sofa. Seto sat himself next to his brother and they both drifted off to sleep.

Nakuru watched the two for a few moments before curling up on Kaiba's lap, as she started to drift to sleep one last thought filtered through her mind, _I'm really going to miss this whenever I turn back into the old me.

* * *

_

Wow, am I on a roll or what? That's like 3 chapters updated in a short period of time. I think it's cause I really want to finish this story and I have everything written up in my head and I'm just typing it all out. Well hope for another update soon, if things stay the way they are now then I might finish the story soon. Please leave reviews, I love reading them… maybe that's why I'm updating so much. So Review Review!


	8. Ch 8: Sound the Alarm

Chapter 8: Sound the Alarm

-3 Days till the 21st-

Seto's eyes widened as he read the letter over and over again on his computer. He had woken up earlier that morning and decided to get started on the disk debugging, when he noticed he got a new e-mail. Now as he read it over he realized this was very serious. As president of a major corporation, one was used to threats but when the person behind the threats gave warning, that is usually when they are serious.

Seto rose from his chair and quickly made his way to the living room, where he found Mokuba still asleep and Nakuru on the seat next to him. He found her on his lap this morning and had to move her although he enjoyed her presence, there was just something different about her…

Seto dismissed anymore thought about their cat and went quickly to Mokuba's side to wake him. If he was threatened then his brother was threatened also and that is something Seto can not allow. "Mokuba," Seto called as he shook his brother's shoulder gently, "Mokuba. Wake up!" He shook harder now.

Nakuru who had been on the seat next to Mokuba had started to stir due to Seto's voice. She looked up at him and noticed there was something different in his facial expression, he wasn't his usual cool and collected self, if Nakuru didn't know any better she would have guessed he was almost fearful. Like waking Mokuba was urgent.

"Mokuba Kaiba get up NOW!" Seto nearly yelled.

Mokuba's eyes flew open in alarm, and he shot up from the couch nearly colliding with Seto. "I didn't do it!" He shouted immediately. Nakuru laughed to herself at this.

"No Mokuba, you didn't do anything. I need you to follow me now." Seto ordered as he directed Mokuba to his office. Seto always liked to be honest with Mokuba so if there was a problem Mokuba needed to know about it. He sat his brother in his leather chair and twirled it to face the computer screen. "Read." Seto commanded.

Nakuru waltzed in moments later wondering what all the commotion was about. She noticed Mokuba in Seto's office chair staring at the screen. As his eyes scanned over the letter, she noticed his face grow paler and his face lose it's usual jolliness.

"Luke…" Mokuba muttered as he finished reading the letter, he knew that name. He was always getting to know the guards so he was sure he knew who this was. "Luke…" he repeated again. "Oh my gosh!" Mokuba exclaimed as he shot up from his seat a second time this time succeeding with colliding with his brother and sending them both to the floor. "The guard that delivered Nakuru and the disk to us yesterday! That's the guard!"

Seto looked at his brother puzzled, how did he know all the security guards so well?

Nakuru jumped back as the two brothers fell over. And realized that they must have gotten her e-mail. _Yes! This is perfect, oh Seto you reacted just the way I wanted you to. Oh I could just kiss you! _Nakuru felt giddy all over.

Mokuba who seemed to be in complete shocked stared at his brother beneath him wide eyed and terrified. "Seto…" he whispered, "what are we going to do?"

Seto placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, "Listen to me Mokuba. Everything will be fine. We'll get to the bottom of this, but if this e-mail is really from one of our guards then you are not safe alone in the mansion. I need you to follow me to my under ground office." With that said Seto gently pushed Mokuba off him and got to his feet. Nakuru couldn't help her heart rate go up as she watched Seto get into determination mode. All Nakuru knew was it was hot!

The three of them set off toward the back. Nakuru had no idea where they were going. It looked as if they were going to leave the area because they were getting closer and closer to the wall that surrounded the whole Kaiba estate. Suddenly Seto came to a stop and kneeled, he grabbed what looked like just grass but when he pulled there was a chain and a trap door opened right in the middle of the grass. Nakuru's mouth hung open, he had secret hideouts?

(A/N: Yup this is the lovely office that Seto goes to in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! When Seto is supposable dead. Can't you just imagine his theme music playing in the background right about now?)

Seto stepped down onto the first step and held the door up waiting for Mokuba to climb down. After he went in Seto looked at Nakuru expectantly. "Coming?" He asked. Nakuru quickly ran down after Mokuba. After both his brother and his cat were down Seto looked around to make sure no one was around before he closed the door. He descended the stairs and found Mokuba waiting at a metal door with Nakuru in hand. Seto approached the door and bent down to a scanner that scanned his eye and then opened, welcoming him.

Nakuru had never seen anything like it before. The entire room screamed Kaiba. It was silver metal and navy blue all round, a huge computer was straight ahead and before the little computer area there was what looked like a walkway. To the left there was a dueling table with two chairs set up as if someone where about to play chess, and down the other way Nakuru saw another door that no doubt had to be some kind of sleeping chamber. Mokuba walked to the big computer and sat down in front of the left screen while Seto took the middle. He turned on the computer and 'Seto Kaiba' appeared.

Nakuru gave a jump in Mokuba's arms as a female voice welcomed and actually started talking to Kaiba as if alive. Had he programmed her? Nakuru felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, even if it was only a computer it still got to talk to Kaiba, unlike her.

Seto typed furiously concentrating hard on his task at hand. He needed to get to the bottom of this and find out if this situation was indeed serious. He searched his security guard files and sure enough found 'Luke Forth: Guard #2300' his shifts were included below. At the site of the picture however Mokuba gave a little jump in his chair, "That's the guy," he pointed his figure at the screen, "that's the one that was here yesterday." And sure enough Seto found his shift for yesterday.

'Well,' thought Seto, 'the guard is real enough, time to find out if the e-mail is.' So he set to work.

"What are you doing Seto?" Mokuba asked after 10 minutes had passed of pure silence. Nakuru had been wondering the same thing as she just sat there observing Kaiba, not that she minded just staring at him.

"I'm going to run a program that will trace the e-mail back to where it was sent from. By tomorrow or even tonight we should have the location of where that e-mail came from." Seto replied confidently, quickly regaining his cocky attitude. Boy does Seto hate to be messed with.

Nakuru's stomach tightened with fear, _He can trace that back? To me? _

A window with the program appeared on Seto's middle screen and the female voice began talking to him again. Seto then started the program and Nakuru watched with horror as the screen read: Searching…

Seto got up from his chair and turned to Mokuba, "Don't touch anything, this might take a while and I want you to stay here while I go and have a talk with Mr. Forth. Understand?" Seto eyed his brother wearily. He knew Mokuba hated being left out but this was too dangerous for the younger Kaiba and even Mokuba himself knew it.

"Yes, I'll wait here." He replied with a dead voice.

After a few short moments Seto was gone and Nakuru sat there with Mokuba just waiting for her luck to run out.

* * *

Yay, the story is slowly coming to a close. I don't know if I got the whole underground office thing right but I had to just go from memory so if it's a little different than the show then I'm sorry. I'd also like to thank everyone for all the reviews, I'm so close to 100. It's so exciting! I also am going on vacation for a week or so on the 29th so hopefully I'll get one more update up before I leave. Maybe if you guys review a lot it'll help wink wink 


	9. Ch 9: Failure

Chapter 9: Failure

-2 Days till the 21st-

It was around 2 in the morning when Mokuba started drifting to sleep. He had tried his best to stay awake to greet and interrogate Seto when he came back. No doubt he was on his way back from having a chat with Luke. Mokuba hoped everything was going okay, he hated being left out. The only reasonable explanation for Seto to take so long is that Luke lived probably far away so to drive out there and then question and come back is why Seto was taking so long. But still Mokuba continued to pet Nakuru to try and calm his nerves. And now all his worrying was taking a toll.

Nakuru waited and waited for Mokuba to fall asleep, she needed to get out of his hands and destroy that computer keyboard as fast as possible. She never knew Mokuba could stay awake for so long. He must take after his brother, she thought to herself as she observed Mokuba start to fall asleep. His hands ceased to pet her and Nakuru found her chance. As fast as she could she hurled herself from Mokuba and jumped for the computer.

Mokuba's eyes flew open when he felt the cat jump from his embrace. He watched in horror as the cat jumped for the computer, Mokuba jumping after her. Just as she was about to land on the computer Mokuba's hands grabbed her. Nakuru struggled with all her might in his hand. _Let me go!_ Nakuru continued to thrash and then she felt her claws extend. Her struggling stopped as she looked down at her paws, then without warning she clawed Mokuba's hand.

"Ouch!" He yelped in pain and dropped Nakuru onto the floor, where she landed on four feet.

Nakuru headed off toward the computer again when Mokuba pressed a button and a drawer extended from no where. Mokuba grabbed Nakuru and quickly shoved her in the drawer and shut it. Nakuru gave a loud meow from within the drawer and started banging against it. Mokuba looked terrified. Had his cat lost its marbles? He looked down at the hand that Nakuru had scratched. There was a thin red line that would probably scab over in the next few days. Mokuba gave a very Kaiba-ish glare toward the drawer that continued to give off a banging noise. What was wrong with Nakuru? She had never hurt him before, did something startle her?

When the banging ceased from within the drawer, Mokuba started to feel bad about leaving Nakuru locked in there. But what if she went for the computer again? Mokuba glanced at the screen that now read: Locating E-Mail…

Something clicked in Mokuba's head and he went over to the computer and pressed two buttons that locked the keyboard. A very simple trick Seto had taught him a while back. Good thing he remembered it too.

Nakuru finally stopped banging her head against the drawer Mokuba had locked her in. This was getting her no where, and now Mokuba probably thought she had gone off the deep end. After a few moments off nothing but darkness, Nakuru heard a faint click and quickly went to the front of the drawer. It slowly opened and Nakuru jumped out as soon as the gap was big enough. She shocked Mokuba and he fell into his chair and Nakuru went for the computer. She started jumping all over the keyboard. _Take this _she jumped up, _and this _she jumped again. Feeling victorious Nakuru looked at the screen and her heart dropped.

The computer screen plainly read: Keyboard Locked… and after a few moments went back to Locating E-Mail…

_What!_

Nakuru was puzzled, what happened? She quickly turned to Mokuba wanting an answer. Mokuba eyed her wearily. _Good, you should be scared. If I was my normal size you would be in a world of pain. Now what did you do!_

When Mokuba didn't do anything, Nakuru then felt bad that she had terrified the younger Kaiba and realized that with him being scared she wouldn't get anywhere. She jumped onto the younger Kaiba's lap and purred, rubbing her head against his shirt.

After a little while she felt Mokuba relax and then she felt him pet her. _Perfect, good Mokuba, trust good old Nakuru._

And just as she had planned Mokuba started to talk to her like a person again and not an animal.

"You gave me quiet a scare there Nakuru. Did something frighten you? I had to lock Seto's computer to make sure you didn't do anything to mess up the search. But you seem fine now." He continued to pet her.

_Fine… I seem fine? _Nakuru just wanted to yell. _I'm not fine! Argh! _Nakuru groaned into Mokuba's shirt. Why was nothing going her way and then when things finally go her way they always get messed up again? Life was cruel.

That was the last thought that was in her mind as Nakuru fell into a dreamless sleep.

A small click sounded in the background as the screen read: Location Found…

* * *

Both Mokuba and Nakuru were asleep when Seto came back. He found them asleep in one of the big chairs. He gently picked up Mokuba and walked to the back room where a bed was. After laying Mokuba and Nakuru on the bed Seto proceeded back to his computer where he saw the screen and gave a sleepy smile. He had been out most of the night, he finally got a hold of Luke and asked to meet with him. After giving a polite greeting Seto got straight to the point. He questioned Luke for some time, careful to watch any facial expressions that might give away something, but Luke was quiet calm.

To Seto it seemed like the e-mail was a fake but he had to be sure and finding out the location was a sure way to check.

He sat down and turned the woman's voice back on, he had turned her off earlier as to not disturb Mokuba. She greeted him once again and Seto started to type on the computer when the screen flashed: Keyboard Locked…

Keyboard locked? Seto didn't remember locking his keyboard. Mokuba must have done it, no matter. "Unlock the keyboard, I need to check the location of that e-mail." He commanded to the computer.

"I'm sorry" she replied "you shut me off and I can not unlock something that was locked when I was shut off."

"What?" Seto hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "I said unlock the keyboard, I programmed you, you should be able to unlock the keyboard."

"Watch your temper, and like a said before, I can't unlock it I'm sorry Seto."

Again Seto tried to command his computer to override Mokuba's lock, but he ended up just yelling at the screen with her sending rude comments back. "Well it's your own fault for shutting me off."

Seto gave out a frustrated growl. He had forgotten how to unlock the keyboard. It was a basic trick he had taught Mokuba years ago and from not using it he had forgotten. He didn't want to wake Mokuba up but he really needed this. Seto stood up from his chair finally admitting defeat, he was too tired anyway. He started to head to the back room when the computer called to him, "You're not going to give up that easily are you? The great Seto Kaiba, giving up because he can't unlock a keyboard, yet you broke into Pegasus's mainframe at Duelist Kingdom?"

Seto glared at his computer, why did he give it a personality? He ignored it and continued to the back room. He needed to rest.

* * *

Nakuru woke up and tried to turn over and fall back to sleep, she didn't feel like waking up just yet. As she turned over she came face to face with Seto. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up at the closeness. She felt like she was doing something wrong and quickly got up and looked around, Mokuba was still asleep on the other side of the bed. She turned back to Seto who was sprawled out on the bed lying on his stomach with his faced turned to where she was just moments ago. He looked so cute…

It was as if something was controlling her, Tea walked over to Seto and pressed her lips to his. His lips were so soft, and Seto gave a slight twitch in his sleep. Tea ignored it and licked his bottom lip. Forgetting that she was a cat, her rough tongue rubbed against Seto's bottom lip and he jerked awake. He was using his arms to push himself up and he frantically looked around.

Nakuru seemed to get pulled out of her trance as well, but she couldn't deny the disappointment she felt. Seto's eyes fell upon her and he involuntarily wiped his mouth on the back of one of his hands. Looking at his hand and then back at Nakuru.

Seto just stared at Nakuru, he could have sworn he felt something on his lips, something rough, like a cats tongue. Did his own cat kiss him? There was just something different about her. Seto actually felt something toward the feline, almost as if she was a real person. This weird attachment he felt toward her had to be more than just a love for a pet. But Seto shook the thought away that he was truly in love with his cat. That was absurd, not to mention it was a little crazy. Seto broke the eye contact with Nakuru and quickly got up to splash cold water onto his face.

Seto came back from the bathroom and found Mokuba was awake. Perfect he thought. "Mokuba."

The younger sibling turned to his brother with a small smile, "Big brother, you're back. What happened?"

"I'll explain that later, right now Mokuba I need you to unlock the keyboard." Seto felt a tad stupid for asking his younger brother for help, especially when it has something to do with computers.

"Unlock the keyboard?" Mokuba repeated, "Why? Can't you do it Seto?"

Again Seto felt awkward, "No Mokuba. I've forgotten how to do that little trick."

Mokuba studied his brother and when he realized he was serious he began to laugh. After a few moments Mokuba looked up to see his brother's not amused face and stopped laughing. "Sorry Seto." He quickly went to the computer and pressed the same two buttons he did last night and the screen flashed: Keyboard Unlocked…

Seto's computer chose now to speak again, "You had to ask your little brother for help?" And again Seto ignored the comment.

Setting to work Seto got into the program and opened the folder that held where the e-mail was sent from. His eyes widened as he read the address over and over again.

Mokuba who had stepped back into the bedroom to retrieve Nakuru came back and noticed the surprised look on his brother's face. "What's up big bro?"

Mokuba followed his brother's gaze and read the address on the screen, "What's our address doing on the computer Seto?"

Seto turned to his brother, his mouth slightly open. "That's where the e-mail was sent from Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "What? But how did that… I don't understand…" Mokuba's mouth was now slightly open as well.

Nakuru watched from Mokuba's arms, the only thought going through her head at the moment was _Crap! _

"This can't be right," Seto again typed on his computer and the screen with their address came up again.

"So the e-mail was just a fake then?" Asked Mokuba.

"I guess," responded Seto as he typed again and the same address popped up yet again. "But who wrote it?"

Seto turned to Mokuba who caught his eye and gave a shrug. Seto turned back to the screen and gave a 'hmm.' "Let's go find out then." He got up from his chair and headed toward the exit. Mokuba followed with Nakuru still in hand.

Nakuru found herself once again in a hidden place, this time located inside the Kaiba Mansion. As soon as Nakuru was completely inside the room she knew exactly where she was. The Security Room. There were dozens upon dozens of TV screens showing different parts of the mansion in black and white. Kaiba didn't even have to tell her his plan, she already knew it. He was going to view the tape of her in his office. What would they think when they see their cat typing an e-mail? She didn't want to think about it, Nakuru was just going to let fate take its course.

Seto sat down in the middle of the room in front of the biggest TV screen that would alternate views from all the cameras. He looked under the desk and pulled out a box that contained dozens if not hundreds of tapes all labeled with the dates and what room the camera is located in. He fingered through them until he found the date he was looking for in his office, he carefully removed it and placed it into the VCR on the middle screen. His office appeared in black and white on the screen. Seto started to fast forward, as he watched nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Suddenly there was something on the screen. "There!" announced Seto. He quickly stopped the tape and rewound it, then played it. Nakuru watched in utter horror as she saw herself enter the office and use the computer. How she just wanted to disappear. She closed her eyes and put her head down on Mokuba's hand. After 10 minutes or so, Nakuru knew the brothers were done watching the video because Seto had stopped it. She looked up to find both of them staring at her. Well she could only see Seto but she could feel Mokuba's eyes on her.

Mokuba looked down at the cat in his hands, "How did Nakuru do this?" he asked to no one.

Seto just sat there with his eyes fixed on Nakuru, he shook his head slightly in response to Mokuba's question as it repeated in his head. How did Nakuru do that? Seto knew there was something different about his cat but now for once he wished he was wrong.

The three sat/stood there in silence until Mokuba broke it, "there's only one explanation for this."

Seto looked at his younger brother questioningly. There was?

"IT'S A ROBOT, WE HAVE TO DESTROY IT!" He yelled. The sudden outburst caught both Seto and Nakuru off guard.

Mokuba suddenly lifted Nakuru into the air. Something clicked inside of her, Mokuba was going to slam her into the ground! Her eyes grew wide as she felt Mokuba's arm start to head toward the ground. She gave a loud meow cry.

"Mokuba No!" Seto lunged from his chair as his younger brother was about to smash their cat into the floor. His hands caught Mokuba's hand and Nakuru just before he let go. "Mokuba, No." he repeated again. He took Nakuru from his hands and placed her on the floor. "She's not a robot. It was just a coincidence that she was in the room at the time the e-mail was sent. The e-mail was indeed a fake." As certain as his voice sounded, Seto's face was still showing a mix of emotions that didn't seem to certain of anything.

Sitting on the floor shaking, Nakuru didn't know if she felt relieved or not. Seto had saved her but now they believed the e-mail to be a fake. She failed, she couldn't save him. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Well this chapter had a whole bunch of stuff going on huh? It was fun to read all the reviews and some of you guys were really catching on to what I was getting at, the e-mail being traced back, the security camera, Tea getting caught and I even got inspiration from Living Arrow to add that argument Seto had with his computer. I hope you guys liked it. This chapter also had a little kissing scene, I don't know how that's going to go down with you guys but I hope you liked it. I know some people kiss their pets so why can't it be the other way around? Plus it's adding to the fact that Tea is falling for Seto, did you notice how I used Tea's name? Anyway a lot of you are talking and asking about when Nakuru will change back into Tea and all I have to say is that from this point on it will be soon! And sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation and that was a blast but I won't bore you with the details. I would've had this up sooner but my computer was freaking out so I couldn't write or save anything and it's still freaking out so I'm writing this from a different computer I can save on. Please leave a review! 


	10. Ch 10: The Way Things Go

Chapter 10: The Way Things Go

-1 Day till the 21st-

Luke sat quietly in his home, in front of the TV. He had been watching mindless shows and commercials for almost an hour. He tried to concentrate on the entertainment but his thoughts about the other day still bothered him. Kaiba had come to him, asking him questions about an e-mail concerning the new duel disk. At first Luke thought Kaiba had some how figured it out, but he didn't want to run if there was no reason. So Luke calmly sat through Kaiba's interrogation answering everything with an even voice and a straight face. Luke was almost positive that he was safe. But there was still that question in the back of his head that wondered where did Kaiba get the tip off from? His boss surely wasn't about to snitch on him, not after all that work. But who could have then? The question continued to bother Luke until someone bumped his head.

Luke turned from the couch to look up into the face of his younger sister, Shelby. He offered her a smile that she returned fully and then she sat herself down next to him. "What's been on your mind lately?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke tried to act dumb, but of course it wouldn't work on his sister.

"I mean what has got you so… frightened…"

"Frightened? I'm not frightened from anything!" Luke defended, "what kind of question-"

Shelby held up a hand for silence, "I mean" she stated slowly, "What has got you all antsy? You haven't been acting the same lately and I know something is up. Is it from that interview with Kaiba the other day? He's not going to fire you is he?" Shelby's expression held concern and anger.

"No he's not going to fire me. I've just been doing this…secret project for him. Very dangerous though… and….and…uh…" Luke struggled for words. "So…I won't be home tomorrow cause I'll be with Mr. Kaiba of course and yeah…"

Shelby raised an eye brow in suspicion, "Dangerous huh?"

Luke nodded.

"Kaiba didn't force you to do this did he?" Luke shaked his head. "And you won't be injured in anyway?"

"Come on sis…I'll be fine." Luke forced a smile and quickly got up from the couch eager to escape his sister. "I have to go check my e-mail now…" and with that Luke nearly ran out of the room with his sister watching him the whole way.

As soon as he sat down in his chair Luke let out a deep breathe. He heard the TV and knew his sister was now occupied with that, which left Luke to look in on what's been going on with Kaiba. He turned on his computer and searched his drive for a file which linked to the duel disk he had abducted. He watched the screen and the code that filled the computer was slowly getting changes made to it. "Perfect…" Luke said with a smile.

* * *

Seto sat in his home office typing away furiously trying to debug his duel disk system. He had to work extra hard now because he had to test the thing out tomorrow to see if the system was ready for manufacturing. He had been delayed enough with the whole missing of the disk, and then the fake e-mail that was sent to him. Not to mention his thought were getting occupied with suspicions about his cat. Even though Seto blamed it on coincidence, he knew that he was wrong. There was something fishy going on…but he couldn't understand any of it. He let out a growl of frustration and then went back to concentrating on the debugging.

Meanwhile Mokuba and Nakuru sat upstairs, Mokuba playing video games and Nakuru sitting there watching. Of course Nakuru was worried beyond all reason but there was nothing she could do, a fact that she still had trouble grasping. If only she had thought about the whole security system, if only she had thought about being taped, if only she had been smart enough to find the room and get to the tape, if only she had destroyed it. Too many 'if onlys' but they brought some comfort to Nakuru when she imagined all those 'if onlys' coming true.

* * *

The day passed slowly by and Seto was coming to an end with debugging his code. After another five minutes or so, Seto heard a faint click and a little window popped up that read: System Clean

A small smirk of triumph formed on Seto's lips and he leaned back in his chair stretching his arms. Not realizing what he had just done.

* * *

Back at Luke's home, Luke was again on the computer watching Kaiba debug the system from his own screen. Finally Kaiba had managed to finish and a small window popped up on Luke's screen that read: Virus Uploaded. A smirk of triumph touched Luke's face as he shut off his computer and went to his phone. "One day left now…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

-June 21st-

Today was the day, thought Nakuru as she sat helplessly from Mokuba's arms. She had been just laying about trying to die but for some reason it wasn't working for her. Mokuba had been following Seto around and they were now located in some top floor where there was a testing area. Apparently Seto liked to test things out himself in the comfort of his own home. He was getting read to experiment with the duel disk.

Mokuba placed her down on the floor going to help his big brother and Nakuru found this as her chance to head out. There was no way she was going to stick around and watch something happen to Seto. She had grown too fond of the guy, yes she admitted to being 'fond' of him, even though she was still partially lying to herself. She just wouldn't admit anything more, so she walked back toward the security room. It would be much easier to watch from TV considering she could just pretend that it was fake.

She found her way back to the security room and luckily the door was slightly open. Nakuru squeezed in and walked up to the huge screens. She hopped onto the black chair that was in front of the main TV and sat there looking around at all the screens. Her eyes scanned over all the black and white camera footage until she found Seto and Mokuba. She watched as Mokuba helped Seto attach the new duel disk system to his arm.

A slight tightness came to her stomach as she watched, what would happen is he really did die? Nakuru felt the tears sting her eyes but she didn't let them fall, she turned from the screen to notice another one with what looked like static covering it. Nakuru hopped onto the desk keyboard and walked over toward the screen examining it. She was leaning toward it when another screen had black and white lines running through it. What was going on? She thought, she carefully walked over toward the other screen when movement caught her eye.

Nakuru was fast to jump to the screen and there she saw two men walking down the hall of the Kaiba Mansion. One was holding what looked like a brief case, and both men were carrying something in their right hands. Nakuru squinted into the screen then her eyes grew huge as she saw the man closest to the camera raise the gun and shoot the camera. She jumped as the static filled the third screen and sat there stunned for just a moment until she lunged from the desk and raced out the door. It was Luke! It had to be.

Nakuru ran as fast as her little four legs would carry her, she raced down the hallway making sudden left and right turns. She claimed the stairs with great speed and ran toward the testing room. How far ahead where they? She thought. They weren't in the main hall that was for sure. Nakuru tried to believe she would get their first to do what? She didn't know but she kept running until she reached the very familiar door that was more that slightly opened.

Nakuru's running came to a stop as she spotted the door. She stopped running and tried catching her breath as she walked to the door. There were voices coming from within.

"You heard me. Now get down to the kitchen pronto!"

The door opened and Nakuru quickly flattened herself to the wall. Luke came walking out holding the new duel disk system with Mokuba and Seto behind him. The other man was bringing up the end with his gun pointed to Seto's head.

Nakuru's legs felt like jelly, she felt the need to vomit but pushed away the feeling. She had to act fast and now! Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat she jumped for the man with the gun's leg. She made contact with his leg and instantly pressed her claws into his ankle. A howl of pain came from the man and his leg buckled.

Luke spun around to find Seto already taking advantage of the situation. He had kneed the man in the face and kicked him in the gut. Luke's colleague fell to the ground with a moan. Thinking fast Luke quickly grabbed Mokuba and took out his gun, as Seto grabbed the man on the floor by the hair pulling his face up.

"Stop!" Ordered Luke.

Seto looked up and instantly dropped the man's head with a thump. Nakuru who was currently underneath the guys watched from the ground as true fear swept over Seto's face.

"That's right," Luke said as he watched Seto, "No more fighting back or I'll shoot this kid right in the temple."

Mokuba gave a little gasp or panic. His eyes were already starting to water with tears of fear.

"It's okay Mokuba," Seto tired to sooth his brother, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Seto's words. "Back into the room." When Seto didn't budge, Luke pushed the gun to Mokuba's temple. "Now!"

Seto held up his hands in surrender and turned around toward the room. Mokuba was pushed in after him with Luke. Nakuru, having been forgotten, quickly followed in after them making sure to claw the man on the floor's face first.

Once again Nakuru was in the huge room. It was big and empty, the walls were covered in metal and there was a stair case on the right hand side that led to a room that over looked the whole area. On the left was a complete wall of nothing but windows, it overlooked the gardens and backyard. Nakuru found Luke pushing Mokuba and ordering Kaiba to the middle of the room.

Seto turned around and looked Luke right in the eye. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes moving from Mokuba to Luke.

"Look, I got a sister to provide for alright. And I've had enough or your crap to last me a life time. So now I'm taking your duel disk system and with you and your pesky brother gone I can market this baby and get some real money." Luke gave a triumphant smile.

"So your just another nobody that needs to steal off of a real men to get some cash huh? Your pathetic."

"Shut up!" Roared Luke and he pushed the gun to Mokuba's temple again this time harder causing the boy to cry out with pain. "I'll do it! Don't test me! It wasn't supposed to be this way, you were supposed to die with your little experiment but no biggie. Guns are just fine."

Nakuru who was slowly making her way toward the men realized what Luke meant. _It's in the disk! There some back fire thingy in the disk! That's why he wanted Kaiba to get it! That's what was programmed on it. Oh my gosh I'm such an idiot! _But as Nakuru looked at Seto he didn't seem to understand. He raised an eye brow in question but Luke didn't explain anymore. He simply shoved Mokuba into Seto's arms and aimed the gun at the two.

"You should be together when you die at least." He stated with no emotion. He pulled back the little lever at the top of the gun, it made a small click and then his finger went for the trigger.

Mokuba looked complete terrified, his face stained with tears. Seto's face paled as the realized that Luke was actually going to kill them.

"Wait!" he yelled. But it was too late and Seto already closed his eyes and clutched Mokuba close to him.

Nakuru watched on in horror._ No! You can't shoot him, I love him!_ Nakuru then gave a huge leap toward Luke.

A loud shot went off and the sound of breaking glass opened Seto's eyes. He saw Nakuru clawing at the mans hand, he was screaming with pain as the cat clawed deep into his hand. Seto turned toward the window that Luke had shot at because of the interference. Relief swept over him and he bent down to a trembling Mokuba.

"Mokuba…" he whispered. His brother looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"We're not dead?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Seto smiled at his brother, "No kiddo. But I need you to just stay here and when you find your opening I want you to run up those stairs and call the police."

Mokuba nodded and Seto turned from his brother to Luke who was still engaged with Nakuru.

Nakuru kept clawing at Luke's hand, she barely made it when he was about to shoot Seto and Mokuba. If it wasn't for her cat like jumping abilities she was sure the brother's Kaiba would have been dead by now. She couldn't let that happened, she might have tried denying it but she couldn't anymore. She was in love with Seto Kaiba and she was going to do anything to save him.

As she was biting Luke she saw something out of the corner of her eye the distracted her. She turned her head slightly to find Seto coming toward them, then there was a hard bump on her head and everything went black.

Luke slammed the cats head with his fist, finding the perfect opportunity as it was distracted. He then threw the cat out the window he had shot open.

Seto watched in horror as Luke threw his now unconscious cat out the window. Mokuba screamed behind him, "NO! Nakuru!"

Luke now had his attention on the Kaiba's but before he could aim his gun Seto came running at him knocking him over. "Now Mokuba!" Seto yelled. Mokuba ran toward the stairs and claimed up them two at a time.

"No!" screamed Luke. He tried to get away from Seto but he pulled him back. Punching him in the face.

Mokuba who was so close to just passing out with fear threw himself through the door at the top of the stairs. He quickly ran to the phone and dialed 911. As the phone picked up he quickly told the woman on the other end his address and to hurry. He ran to the windows over looking the room below. He watched as Seto and Luke were fighting it out. Luke had dropped the gun and was throwing punches left and right. Seto dodged the left one but the right one smacked him right in the face and he fell back toward the open window.

"NO!" screamed Mokuba as he watched his brother on the edge of the window trying to regain his balance.

Down below Luke gave an evil laugh and charged toward the older Kaiba. Mokuba covered his eyes, but opened his fingers to look through them. Luke was just about to hit Seto when he jumped out of the way. Luke went flying out the window with a piercing scream. There was a loud thump and Mokuba covered his eyes again.

* * *

Lights flashed red and white in front of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba sat on the edge of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around his still trembling form. Seto was talking with the police, he had been for the past hour or so. Mokuba didn't mind his thoughts were still muddled but he was thinking about Nakuru. She had flown out of the third story window, what if she had died? After she saved their lives. Mokuba felt new tears form all over again but quickly wiped them away as he saw Seto approach.

Seto gave his brother a weak forced smile, "Are you alright Mokuba?" He sat next to him and placed his arm around the boy, bringing him close.

Mokuba simply nodded into his brother's chest, he didn't feel like talking.

"Everything is alright now." Seto explained. Again Mokuba just nodded into his chest. Seto pulled back from his brother. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Mokuba looked into his brother's concerned eyes. Mokuba didn't feel like replying but he wanted to find out what had happened to her. "Where's Nakuru?" He asked finally.

Seto shifted next to Mokuba, he looked toward the police for a moment and then back at his brother. "I didn't see her." He replied, "She wasn't anywhere near Luke's body."

"But she could still be alive right. I mean if we didn't see her then she could have walked away. Maybe she's somewhere in the backyard!"

Seto pulled Mokuba to him trying not to look him in the eye. The last thing Seto needed was for his brother to get his hopes up and then have them crushed. "I'll go looking for her later okay?" He also didn't want his brother to have the burden of finding their dead cat.

Later that afternoon, after the police left, after the reports were written, after the other gun man had been arrested, and after Mokuba fell asleep on the couch Seto headed out toward the gardens. He had about an hour before the sun went down and it would be better if he found the cat now, in case it was dead. Seto started down the rose garden calling her name. As if she could answer, he thought to himself.

After the rose garden Seto headed toward the bush maze, it was always a good place to look. Lots of things seem to get lost in there. So Seto started his search, he walked down every aisle looked from ground up for any signs of Nakuru.

Farther into the maze Tea lay on the ground. "Nakuru!" The voice was far away but the noise started to wake her.

"Mm, what…what happened?" Tea opened her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbow, clutching her head.

"Nakuru!" the voice grew louder. But Tea still didn't pay it notice.

"Nakuru!" This time the voice was very close.

"What?" Replied a very angry Tea. "Jeez…" she muttered.

Seto walked into the center of the maze, "Nakuru!" he called out again. "Nakur-"

"WHAT?"

Seto looked up from the ground and noticed a girl in a soft yellow dress, detailed with orange flowers. She was on the ground with her long brown hair covering her face.

He cautiously walked toward her but was still on the look out for any signs of Nakuru. He walked over to the girl and started to bend down, but he decided to give one last try. "Nakuru!" he called again while looking around from his bent down point of view.

"What?" screamed the girl next to him.

Seto fell over onto his backside from the outburst. Why did she just go 'what?' Seto was puzzled but leaned in closer to her, "Nakuru?" he whispered.

The girl wiped around her head to face him, "What already?" she asked looking very irritated.

Seto immediately backed away, he turned his head questioningly, "Gardner?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Tea's eyes widened. Gardner? She thought to herself, but I'm not-

Tea looked down at her hands, which were hands. "Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Not a lot to say really… got my Microsoft Word back so now I can update. School started so I was a little disappointed that I couldn't finish this story, but that's okay I guess. I can still write lots cause I only have 5 classes Yay!

This chapter was really long so I want lots of reviews okay :) Hope you enjoyed it, it's not the last chapter so don't worry. Seto still has to confront Tea! Dun dun dun.


	11. Ch 11: To Be Human Again

Chapter 11: To Be Human Again

"Oh my gosh!"

Tea continued to just stare down at her hands, totally ignoring the man next to her.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Gardner what the hell are you doing on my property!"

"What?" Finally Tea looked at Seto who was still sitting down on the ground. Her eyes met his and it slowly hit her. She was human, she was a human again. She could talk and walk on two legs and kiss! "Oh my gosh!" She cried with joy, running her hands down her body to make sure she was real. She was and she was alive. "Oh my gosh!"

"Will you shut up already?" Seto yelled, covering his ears from Tea's outbursts. She was now standing up twirling around with her arms out. Man, what was wrong with her? She's acting like she was supposed to be dead or something. Did Luke attack her? Was she kidnapped, or taken hostage? He was about to ask when suddenly, why do I care? Seto pushed up from the ground and stood next to a dizzy Tea who was currently trying to regain her balance. Unfortunately she couldn't and fell…right into Seto's arms. He noticed her falling and came to catch her, wondering why he did so.

Tea had her hands placed on his chest to balance herself. She looked up into his eyes for what seemed like the first time, he looked perfect. His eyes were soft and blue, not iced over, his hair was as perfect as it always was and now Tea could appreciate his body because she had one of her own. Suddenly it was all too much for her and tears started to stream down her face. "Oh Seto!" She cried out and threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer than he already was.

Seto was just standing there trying to comprehend everything that was happening. First she had been over joyed and now she was crying her eyes out. Women, he thought. He tried being his usual icy self and began to extract Tea's arms from around his neck but she was holding too tight. "Look, Gardner…" He tugged again on her arms, "Maybe…ugh." Tea had squeezed him harder then pushed back from him.

She looked up at him with big cerulean blue eyes that were glimmering from her tears, and at that moment Seto felt a very familiar feeling come to him. He studied her eyes, they were the same eyes as… It couldn't be, could it? Seto pushed away the thought, "Look, do you want to come inside?" He couldn't believe he had said that. But it had looked like she had a tough day.

Tea smiled at Seto's offer and gave a slight nod of her head. She gave a little sniff and then followed him back to home.

When Tea entered the house it seemed so very comfortable. She knew everything about it and found herself making her way to the TV room. Seto watched suspiciously from behind but followed silently none the less. Tea sat herself on one of the couches and leaned back closing her eyes, enjoying how very comfortable it was.

Seto sat down on the opposite couch, and watched Tea. He wanted to say something icy, to tell her to get the hell out. To make her frown and want to yell at him, but there was some unknown force inside of him that just made him keep quiet something inside him that made him want to hold her. When he saw her tears out in the maze he wanted to hug her and protect her from whatever it was that made her cry. It bothered Seto that he couldn't sort out this weird feeling.

Pushing his confusing thoughts out of his head Seto glared in Tea's direction to find that she still had her eyes closed. He gracefully got up and then sat down right next to her on the couch. The action opened her eyes and they focused on him.

Tea just sat there, staring into the eyes of the man she loved. It was strange, she didn't really fell all that different out in the garden but now with him so close her feelings started to flood her. Her chest tightened and her heart beat sped up, she knew in a matter of seconds her face would turn into a cherry, but she continued to stare. Getting lost in the sea that was Seto's eyes.

Seto continued to watch her, he couldn't push the thought of her eyes out of his mind. Not now when they were the only thing he was focusing on. They looked just like Nakuru's, it was almost like she was inside Gardner. But that Seto knew was impossible, or was it? Seto's mind started to drift to dangerous territory the territory in his brain that had to do with all that magic mumbo jumbo Yugi and his friends would always talk about. Could it all be true? What if in some sick twist of fate Gardner was really Nakuru, or Nakuru really Gardner?

Seto couldn't believe it, not now. Not after he had denied the whole Duelist Kingdom incident with Pegasus. He had denied so much super natural events that if he were to believe it now…

"It's not possible…" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

Seto's eyes refocused on Tea, had he just spoken out loud?

"What's not possible?" Tea asked again. She cocked her head to one side questioningly.

Seto turned from her, finding the big screen TV more interesting to look at. "Nothing."

Tea narrowed her eyes, "Nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing. Listen Seto you can tell me-" she stopped. She had called him Seto, would he notice? Apparently he did. His face turned back to hers and his eyes iced over. She bit her bottom lip nervously, what was he going to do? It wasn't her fault that she called him that, it was just a habit. A habit that he would never know, she realized. Inless she told him, would it work? No, she thought to herself, how could it work? He never believes anything unless it's proven to him. That was it! She could prove it to him.

"What did you call me?" His voice was cold and lifeless, the old Seto Kaiba taking form. She had to tell him, before he was completely retransformed into the old Kaiba.

"Listen S-Kaiba, I don't know how to really explain this to you but…" Tea had trouble forming words, "Um…I…I was your…uh…your cat." She gulped down air trying to calm herself, she had said it, now it was up to him. She waited for his reaction, it seemed to take forever when he finally opened his mouth. His face was completely unreadable as he talked, "You were my cat?"

Tea let a small smile touch her lips, he hadn't exploded. "Yes!" she nodded with enthusiasm. "I know you don't believe me but, Yugi gave me this necklace--" Her hand went to her neck to grab the black jewel but it wasn't there.

"Yugi?" At the mention of the name, Seto stiffened. "This is some kind of joke isn't it!" he accused.

"What?" Frightened Tea stood, "No! It's not trust me! I can prove it to you." Her mind worked frantically trying to find some way to convince him. "When you had that fight… that fight with Mokuba, he was telling me that you were abused when you were little, by your step father." She hoped that would prove it to him. But as she stood there with hope filled eyes Seto's eyes burned.

"How dare you nosey your way into my personal life!" He yelled, he then stood. "I let you come into my house and you talk about my past!"

Tea shivered, she had awakened the true Seto in an attempt to prove her story to him. Now he was as pissed as pissed could be. "I just wanted to prove to you-"

"You wanted to prove to me that your as nosey as I thought you were? Get out of my house!"

Frightened Tea quickly ran toward the door, she opened it and before she turned to leave tried one last time. "I was named after your mother, Seto."

Seto didn't even have time to reply before he heard the door slam. He stood there, his fists were clenched at his side slightly shaking now from that last comment. How could she have known that? It was easy for someone to wheedle their way into his past with Gozaburo, but no one, no one knew of his biological parents. How could she have known? He growled in frustration and fell onto the couch again. He pressed his palms to his temples trying desperately to think logically. But logic didn't seem to work, there was no reasonable explanation behind the fact that Gardner knew about his mother.

Seto sighed with defeat, he didn't like the fact that she was right. She had come in here trying to prove the truth and he shot her down, because he didn't want to believe. Nice job, he thought to himself. He lazily got off the couch and headed for the door, she only had about a 20 minute lead.

As Seto ran through the night looking around for Gardner, his thoughts began to wonder. He thought about what he would do if he caught up to her, about what would happen after that, and of course he thought about his feelings toward everything. There was no denying that when he saw her in the garden he felt something. In all honesty he was rather relieved to discover that he didn't love his cat but an actual person. Seto stopped running, had he just admitted love? He was just about to argue with himself when a flash of yellow caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus and then he saw it again, heading through the park to the center of Domino.

Tea ran through Domino Public Park, tears blurred her vision as she headed toward the center of Domino to the Game Shop. She had to see Yugi, to tell him everything that had happened, what she needed now was a shoulder to cry on. No one, she thought, could feel as bad as she did right now.

Unfortunately there was someone else that felt worse than Tea did. Shelby. She was currently rolled up on the couch, tears streaming down her face as the words that were said to her over the phone kept repeating in her head. 'I'm sorry Miss Forth, but your brother Luke, has recently passed away.' She cried out in pain, how could this have happened? As soon as the cop had told her she refused to listen to anything more. She didn't want to hear how or who or why. She didn't want to know anything more, she wanted to curl into a smaller ball and die. Luke was all she had ever had, ever known in the world and he was taken from her. Suddenly she was angry at herself for being so stupid to hang up on the cop. She didn't even know if it was murder. But who would murder Luke? she thought. He wasn't even well known, he just worked for Kaiba.

Shelby instantly sat upright, Kaiba! It was him! His…his project! It killed Luke! Rage burned within Shelby like none she had ever felt before. He was the reason behind Luke's death, and at that very moment Shelby swore she would have her revenge upon the rich bastard that had taken her brother's life away.

* * *

In the park Tea, tired and worn out from the days events plopped herself down on a green bench in the park. She inhaled deeply, letting the cool night air dry her tear stained face. She closed her eyes and listened to the leaves rustle in the night breeze, the peace calmed her. After a few moments she rose from the bench and headed toward the Game Shop once again. She walked slowly, admiring the park as a human again. She heard a twig snap but paid it no attention as she continued to walk on.

Tea hadn't even walked two steps when suddenly something grabbed her arm. She gasped in surprise and turned to face Seto. "S-Seto…" He winced when she used his name, but she didn't pay heed to it. She remembered that it was him that had driven her out into the park to cry and be left alone. Anger bubbled inside of her and she wrenched her arm out of his grip. "What do you want?"

"Look, Gard-Tea… I came out here to tell you…" he gulped. "To tell you…"

Tea watched as he struggled with his words, in all honesty she thought it made him appear rather cute. Her anger subsided and she interrupted him, "To tell me that you're an ass for not listening to me?" He gave her a pointed look of warning but didn't comment.

"It was scurrilous of me to talk to you that way." He stated calmly, ignoring her previous comment.

Tea sighed, scurrilous? she thought, he couldn't just say 'rude'?

"Can we talk?" Tea's eyes locked with his at the statement.

"We are talking."

Seto knew this wasn't going to be easy, he had hurt her and now he was going to have to do the one thing he had never done before. Apologize. He shuddered at the thought. He looked deep in her eyes and saw the small flame of anger that still lingered inside of her, he had to do it and there was no backing out now. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, all the while telling himself he could do this. He was Seto Kaiba, the big CEO, there was nothing he couldn't do. Nothing, he thought, except this.

Tea just stood there waiting for Seto to say something. She started to grow impatient and placed her hands on her hips. "Well?" She continued to glare at him until, "I'm sorry." Tea's arm slipped off her hip and she fell forward slightly from the shock.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Did you, Seto Kaiba just apologize to me? Yugi's 'Cheerleader'."

Seto rolled his eyes, "yes alright. Now can you quit the bitchy attitude?"

Tea placed her hand back onto her hip, she was about to reply when she realized that it would only cause another fight. And right now the one thing she wanted was for Seto to listen to her and now she had him. There was no point ruining the moment. "Fine" she mumbled.

A smirk came to his face but quickly faded, "Alright, I don't know how to say this but there's no way for you to have known about my mother unless you were in my office that day."

Tea's eyes widened, it was one thing to get an apology from Seto but to actually have him believe her? "Are you," she hesitated, "are you saying that you believe me?"

Seto's mouth opened when suddenly there was another mouth on top of his. An incoherent murmur came from him but Tea didn't even try to understand it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were as soft as velvet and sent a wave of warmth through her. He was stiff at first but she felt him relax and wrap his arms around her waist, bringing her against him. He kissed her back with a gentle force, Tea traced his lower lip with her tongue and he happily parted his lips for her. A small moan broke from her as their tongues rubbed together. All too soon Tea broke away gasping for air, she quickly look into Seto's beautiful blue eyes that were now darkened with emotion.

"I'm sorry," a flush came to her cheeks and she unwrapped her arms to push away from him, avoiding eye contact when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"For what?" Tea looked back into his eyes to see them glitter with laughter. "You know, I thought I had gone crazy when I realized I was in love with my cat." He explained, "But now I feel grateful that it was just you." A smirk curled his lip as he gazed down at her.

Tea felt hot tears in the back of her throat, "Oh Seto!" She felt the tears fall from her eyes but no longer cared as Seto hugged her to him. He placed his chin on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"This is going to be a pain to explain to Mokuba." He said, Tea laughed and rubbed her cheek against Seto's chest, enjoying the warmth his body gave off. "We should head home, it's late." She nodded into him and allowed herself to be lead back to the mansion she called home.

Inside the Kaiba Mansion Tea curled next to Seto on his king sized bed. She rested her head on his chest as his cheek leaned against the top of her head, his arm wrapped around her and hers around him. "I love you Seto." She whispered.

"And I love you Tea." He whispered back, pulling Tea closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

The bright August sun beat down hard upon Domino City and the Kaiba Mansion. The sun light glittered through the leaves of the tall trees surrounding Tea and Seto in the backyard. They both lay upon the grass looking up to the bright blue sky, without a care in the world.

Tea's parents returned from their trip safe and sound, with a new understanding of what kind of parents they should be. They now spend every Friday with Tea learning more about their daughter and what she wants to do with her life.

Seto had a tough time explaining to Mokuba about Nakuru not to mention understanding the whole wish thing from his girlfriend, but with the help of Tea he managed to get through to his brother.

Tea finally realized that her wish was undone do to the fact that she had indeed witnessed a day when Seto was nice and the change in her heart from hate to love reversed the wish.

The duel disk system which still contained the virus was thrown out by Seto who realized that his current duel disk was good enough for him and he started work with Mokuba to start construction of Kaiba Land.

And Yugi learned never to give out Wish Fulfilling necklaces again.

* * *

Aww…it's finally done! Sorry it took so long, but I'm happy I took my time. It's longer than usual, at least for me and I hope you guys enjoy it.

If you didn't notice, I did leave something for a sequel IF I ever decide to do one. When and if I do a sequel is completely unknown at this point.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read my story! I'd really like to get to 200 reviews, plus I want to know if you guys liked the ending or not, so review review review! Also on my profile I have up ideas for some new stories if you want to see what I'll be working on from now on.

MSparrow29


End file.
